


The Rise of the Stark Empire

by GingerEnvy



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Anthony Stark Knows Everything, At least he thinks he does, Gaslighting, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Sex Change, Subtle Manipulation, so much sex you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: Clint has lived his life knowing not much would come of it. A Beta with little to his name, nothing could really change it. He'd managed to do well for himself, at least better than most Beta, he didn't think anything more would come his way until he ran into the single most powerful Alpha in the country, Anthony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Rise of Stark Empire（翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826269) by [lyrace_inFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrace_inFun/pseuds/lyrace_inFun)



The moment Clint Barton’s life intertwined with Anthony Stark’s no one could have foreseen the effect and change it would have on each of them or the rest of the world, not even Fate.

How they'd met was almost boring in comparison to the rest of their life together, but it was the beginning to the end and was so, very important, as without none of it would have happened.

While just trying to get by, to have a job so he could have a roof over his head Clint had applied for a job and then been granted the privilege to start training at an advanced security firm, top of the line, he'd been very lucky to get in, which he was reminded of often. He’d had no aspirations to move further up, as he knew it was more likely to go to the alphas in his training class, but he did want to do well and trained hard in hopes of finding a job somewhere that paid him well enough he’d have a decently comfortable life. He only had to get through training first and for that, he kept his head down and did the best he could without getting into trouble. A bit difficult when he seemed to be a magnet for it, however.

Anthony had been visiting the training facility because he’d been thinking of acquiring it for the sake of testing new security measures and adding a human element was always good to divert people from attempting illegality, and even if he had complete faith in his own systems he’d want those he had trained on his payroll trained _well_ and so had to see it for himself. He was led in as one of the classes were on the shooting range which was like a long hallway and kind of hard to get lost in so everyone was aware of his arrival. The director of the facility was trying to kiss his feet, figuratively, of course, a pretty normal occurrence around there as they always seemed to need more funding despite being one of the top firms in the country.

Clint was just walking by them to get a new magazine, plenty of distance, he knew better than to crowd alphas, when someone’s shot on the range had gone wide because they weren’t paying goddamn attention. He'd seen the reflection out of the corner of his eye on one of the chrome walls and he’d acted, he hadn’t thought. He tackled Anthony to the ground, arms wrapped around him and body pressed in close to keep him safe until the threat was gone, he’d landed on top of the alpha, legs tangled and chests pressed together until Clint pushed himself up, realizing who he’d just tackled, he came face to face with bright blue eyes staring straight at him. Warmth, wonder and a plethora of other feelings flooded him as he stared into the crisp intelligent eyes, it made him curious and yearn for a what if. What if this could be his reality? A silly fantasy to be sure, but he’d had a tease of a taste and he really wanted to try a full bite.

Ignoring the chaos that had erupted from the near miss they’d stared at each other in shock for a moment before Anthony’s lips had turned into a smirk his eyes sparkled like he knew Clint's every thought and then said in a velvety voice, “Hello there, thank you for saving my life, beautiful.”

Clint was too in shock by the words to try and refute them, he could only stare, and blush, which seemed to endear him to the billionaire even more if his smile was any indication. Clint was sure his heart was going to erupt from his chest from that alone.  
And that had been the beginning of the end.

However, it wasn’t smooth sailings from the get-go, the moment the rest of the trainees and trainers and director had figured out everything was fine, they saw a lowly beta laying on top of their potential buyer.

Clint had been yanked off of the alpha unceremoniously by the director, scolded between groveling apologies to the tech mogul, ‘How dare you touch him!’, ‘We are so sorry Mr. Stark, he will be dealt with immediately!’, blah blah blah, but Stark wouldn’t have any of it. He waved his hands dismissively as he stood, then looked at the director with serious eyes, ones that let all who could see him he expected his words to be heeded.

He demanded that Clint was pushed up to the highest level of training, which made the beta’s eyebrows shoot up. He was only being trained to be a security guard, nothing flashy or dramatic, the top level of training was for personal bodyguards, and secret service men and things like that, they had more skills than some military vets. But it was required for them to be trained so well considering who they could be potentially protecting. That meant Clint would be trained to know how to really be useful, as he had the potential for it, and then after all that Stark claimed he wanted him to come work for him, and this _was_ going to be done, because Stark was going to buy the firm, and as the new proprietor he expected to be listened to. He hadn’t stayed to make sure it happened, he’d left, knowing it would be done. He’d turned one last glance at Clint, his own gaze every so slightly curious also before he’d left to head back to New York, his orders still in the air.

That was exactly what happened, Clint was pushed into more intensive training and was introduced to hand to hand combat in many forms but mainly mixed martial arts, he also received more intensive training in handguns and sniper rifles. He’d been particularly good at that, best in his class, and best shot in decades in the whole school; knives and swords too, because apparently a lot of rich people had swords in their houses as decorations and they could be used as real weapons if need be. Weird, but cool. Clint was also taught subterfuge, stealth, how to get out of sticky situations without force, and how to escape without garnering attention, anything they thought would be useful for special forces and beyond. He was also granted extra training by experts which was a surprise, but he wondered if maybe the director didn’t want to end up sending Stark a ‘dud’ graduate and was pushing all the extra resources on him to prove they were the best, or he wanted Clint to fail to make a point. He really couldn’t tell and didn’t really care he had more important things to worry about.

He was taught several languages and required to get a G.E.D. and then a certificate and a higher degree, it was a lot to shove into such a short amount of time, and it sucked, but the thought that he may finally get something better than he’d ever hoped, that he was to be Anthony Stark’s personal bodyguard, after all, was all he needed to know that allowed himself to carry on. He needed to push. So he did.

He learned it all, absorbing the new information like a sponge, accelerating beyond all expectations, making himself feel actually worthy for once in his life. All thanks to the alpha not being upset he tackled him to the ground.

Upon completion, he was ranked highest in his class and one of the top graduates of the school because of all he’d covered in such a short span of time, just for that he felt proud of himself, but he didn’t linger he had bigger things to move on to.

He started working for the Stark Corporation almost immediately after graduation, which had happened a year and a half after they had first met. He started down at the bottom, which he was not surprised about; Stark was very particular about his security. Only vetted personnel who had been with the company for a minimum of two years were allowed on his floor at all, he needed to earn it. So he walked the halls, solved disputes, walked crazies out of the building, it was all rather easy stuff compared to what he’d trained for and on top of it the company had a top of the line security systems designed by Anthony himself, and all of his security force were trained to their peak and were loyal to a fault. Clint had to work his way up to even being on any of the floors Anthony could possibly visit in the day. Of course, that was just how things worked and he didn’t mind, because it might be worth it to just get one more glimpse of those piercing eyes and that smirk. Just the memory of it sent a shiver down his spine over a year later. He would do it all, he’d prove to the alpha he hadn’t made a mistake even though surely after all this time he’d been forgotten.

It would be understandable, Anthony was the embodiment of perfection. He was the epitome of Alpha, handsome, almost statuesque, fit, tall, with bright gleaming blue eyes that knew he knew more than everyone else in the room. People begged to be walked all over by him on the daily, but he would just gaze at them with those eyes, and move on, above it. His eyes were probably his most fetching feature because of the stories they told. And then his intelligence, something that he knew he had and something he used to his advantage which made him dangerous in a way. It was just something about him, he had charisma and knew how to use it, he radiated the want for change, and improvement and made people want the same thing, he inspired them. Which was probably why he was the leading tech expert in the world, he wanted the best for everyone and he was damn near to making that reality, he was fighting for it with such a passion. It made him rather...distracting.

Clint may have built him up in his head, but he couldn’t help it, he had a crush. The man was just something else, and Clint was more than willing to work hard to be exactly what Anthony had wanted him to be, the very best of himself, and a personal bodyguard if he got the chance.

It wasn’t until he’d been working at Stark Corp. for a long while that he finally came across him again, he was down on the lower levels looking over some other work when he spotted Clint.

“Ah,” his lips curled up in a pleased smirk and his eyes twinkled in approval, “You made it, I’m glad.”

“Yes, Sir,” Clint said, trying his damnedest not to blush, which only seemed to amuse the alpha he turned to fully face him. He looked him up and down, making Clint feel slightly self-conscious.

“You’ve really grown into yourself, truly, you are beautiful,” he hummed, taking a step closer to him.

“I don’t know about that, sir, but I am the best I can be thanks to what you did for me, I hope I can make you proud in return,” Clint replied trying to remain professional and not just fall over himself in thanks.

“I’m sure you will,” the man replied, his hand oh so gently touched his shoulder and then he was gone down the hall, leaving the beta breathless.

After that simple encounter, Clint found himself very suddenly fast-tracked to the bodyguard circuit, working on the upper levels. More specifically, the levels that Anthony was on frequently.

They came across each other in the halls when he was passing through to conferences, or on his way to meetings and inspections, or making his way to R&D to share another breakthrough, it didn’t really matter why. Clint just noticed that every time they would cross each other’s path Anthony would always smile at him, sly, secretive like he knew what Clint was thinking. Clint always flushed, he couldn’t help it. Having that kind of attention focused on him was more than he’d ever had in his life from anyone, let alone a powerful alpha. He’d grown up being taught he would be nothing, Beta weren’t important, at one point in their evolution Beta had had a purpose, but now, only Omega and Alpha were important to carry on the human race, so if the most he could do was be productive like this, then he could call himself good. But he shouldn’t get his hopes up for better, because he didn’t deserve that. He’d been told that since the moment he’d presented and onward.

He’d presented when he was 12, just after his brother had left for the army, his brother was an Alpha so he could do what he wanted and Clint never saw him again. He was stuck in Foster homes and the like while he was forced to go to school where he hadn't done so well. He dropped out when he was 16 to go work at a mechanic’s shop where he’d learned quite a bit, but unfortunately couldn’t make much money without going to school for which he needed a high school diploma or a GED which he couldn’t afford. So he’d moved onto security and then been told about the security firm, he’d been twenty years old when he entered the firm. So he was quite young, but he did try his hardest, and that’s why they had allowed him to stay until he met Anthony. And now here he was 22 years old and working for the most productive and innovative corporation in the world.

Eventually, Clint had moved up to be one of the guards working in Anthony’s office as overnight patrol, making sure no one was trying to break in and steal secrets, it was fairly boring, but he didn’t really mind. Anthony was usually in his adjoining lab, watching things, keeping an eye on his assets and experiments and what have you and was not to be disturbed, so the patrol was vitally important. Perhaps even more so than the day shift as now would be the time for those to make a move if they thought they could manage. Which was silly, there had never been a break-in at Stark Corp before. But even then, Clint did his utmost to make sure all was well, he’d done it dozens of times before so tonight was no different. Except he usually only saw Anthony during the day.

Tonight Anthony came into his office, somewhat distracted to grab something while Clint was doing his hourly sweep, not paying nearly enough attention as he should have instead, thinking of a certain alpha and they just about ran into each other while turning the corner. And that was it, mere inches from each other they made eye contact, quick inhales of each other’s scents and intelligent blue eyes flashed with a greedy want and desire, lips slowly formed into a smirk and that was all it took: Clint was utterly gone for him.

In seconds hands were all over him pushing him and maneuvering him the way Anthony wanted him. Lips sucked insistently on the flesh of his throat earning several low groans from the beta even as he was distracted by the hips grinding against his own until he hit an edge. He’d been backed up against the desk quickly while he’d gasped and moaned in pleasure from the alpha’s distracting ministrations, once his own hands were bracing himself on the desk sure and steady hands had stripped off Clint’s uniform as much as his position allowed; shirt hanging from his shoulders, pants down to his knees. Hands explored his chest, roving over the definition of each muscle, fingers brushed over his arms and then suddenly the hands went to his hips and turned him around roughly, then he was shoved him down face first over the mahogany surface of the desk making the few things on top scatter, he gasped in surprise, but certainly wasn’t going to complain as a second later he felt the alpha line up and then enter him, he cried out in surprise but mostly in pleasure. Anthony fucked him slow and steady like he was dragging it out, making Clint yearn for it more and more, Clint cried out with each thrust begging for more, his hands gripped the edge of the desk so hard he was sure it would break. After what felt like hours but had really only been minutes, his own dick was in agony, it was taken into Anthony’s hand as if he knew and he pumped hard as he picked up the pace bringing it all to a crescendo and they came together, Clint crying out while Anthony grunted and leaned over him, breathing deep to catch his breath, then he ran a hand over Clint’s hair, ruffling it somewhat and murmured, “Thank you, Clinton, I look forward to seeing you again.”

Then he was pulling away, put together again and leaving his office with the item he’d come to grab in the first place and gone as if nothing had happened, leaving Clint in the privacy and dark to clean himself, regain his composure and get back to his job, unable to help but wonder when they would see each other again. Because that had been the most intense thing he’d ever experienced, and he wanted- no, _needed_ it again.

And boy did they see each other again, nearly every other night Clint got fucked over a desk or against a window or a wall, whatever was closest at the time. He was unmade and left yearning for the alpha like his life depended on it each time.

He didn’t know what it was, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex with an alpha before, but there was just something about Anthony was so magnetizing that made Clint want more and more and to just bend over for him the second he smelled him. It took a lot of control not to do just that, but when the moment presented itself, he made no haste in presenting himself to his alpha. It was hard not to get addicted to their interactions, Anthony fucked him the same way he did everything else in life, efficiently and with great skill.

Anthony would whisper sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how impressive he was, how beautiful, how much he made Anthony want for him. All things Clint could dismiss as words said in the moment, not reality. Anthony clearly knew how to treat a lover, even if through the media he’d only had a few here and there publically. He still treated Clint better than he really ever remembered in the past even if he was sure it was all just for the sake of fucking. He would accept that he wasn’t going to get anything more, nothing substantial. The very fact that an Alpha as powerful as Anthony Stark was giving him attention at all was something. He would carry it through his life, pleased, and accept he didn’t get Anthony like someone else, someday, would. But he would know he did have him for a short time.

No one ever wanted a Beta, Clint had been with alphas and omegas alike, and a few betas, but none of them lasted, the alphas usually only wanted a fuck and the omegas only wanted relief or something to tide them over until they found an alpha. The few beta he’d been with hadn’t lasted simply on account of Clint just not being relationship material. Apparently, he was clingy? Expected too much? He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to expect considering he didn’t know how functioning relationships worked. So he guessed he was bad at relationships. He accepted that he really did, and he was more or less okay with it. Sort of. Either way, he knew this thing he had with Anthony was not going to last, and he was okay with it, except being okay with it and knowing didn’t stop it from hurting, and it certainly didn’t stop him from wanting.

Anthony would settle down with a sweet Omega, some business partner’s heir, they’d get married at a huge lavish wedding, they’d have babies and carry on the legacy of the Stark Line, it was expected as that was how these things worked in his world. That’s whatever millionaire or billionaire or CEO did if they did anything else it was huge news. He knew all of that because he’d been reading all about things like that in one of the break rooms, they had stories about heiresses and moguls ruining their fortunes by ruining their chances to be with the right CEO by getting caught up in the wrong things, it was mostly gossip magazines. But that was all they had and he had no idea why until one day he was told they were a reminder not to fuck up, not to end up as a front-page story.

“Billionaire Fucks Security Guard” splashed across the _Times_ was not the best way to screw over your job and life. What Clint was doing was against his jobs protocols, and against polite society's expectations. If it was found out, the repercussions would be...nasty.  

People would flay him for sleeping with Anthony, for thinking he was above his station if even a single person found out. Not just for sleeping with his boss, but for the very fact, it was Anthony Stark. And Anthony...he may even be ruined, and he couldn’t do that to him, he had so much to give to the world. He needed to be at the top and stay there. He had too much to give to come crashing down because of stupid social expectations.

Anthony had graduated from MIT with three degrees in Mechanical Engineering, Economics and Chemical Engineering at 17, after which he took the latter part of his teen years to travel the world and make connections with others in his field, and to just understand some of the problems the world was experiencing. Upon his return, he’d then taken over the company from his Father at 20. He’d wanted to make changes to the world, and seeing as he’d been raised his whole life being told he’d run the company, that’s where he’d started, but only after letting his father retire with grace and reassurances to the board.

Anthony took over Stark Corp with aplomb and blasted it into the future; in five years upgrading every single department by hand, and adding or disassembling any that needed it, he made sure each one grew and created to help the world to improve. He was involved in everything. That had been nearly twenty years ago, and Stark Corporation was still the leading provider of technological advances in the world among other things. Anthony had made the company grow more and more to the point that Clint didn’t know all that the corporation owned and was involved in because it was so much. Clint could not ruin that.

At 45, Anthony was the most eligible bachelor and most powerful Alpha in North America and Europe. He deserved an omega that could give him an heir that was worthy of his legacy. Clint couldn’t provide that. He couldn’t ruin this.

The fear he built up in his own mind at possibly ruining Anthony’s life led to him deciding they needed to stop what they were doing. It wasn’t right or fair.

He avoided Anthony for three days, thinking he was doing him a favor before the Alpha came to hunt him down personally, and then after taking him to his lab, fucked him mercilessly against a wall, pressing his face against the glass wall covered in mathematical scribbles. Anthony kept a tight hold on him, a reminder as to who he belonged to and as if punishing him for even thinking he was allowed to stop this, whatever it was. Anthony seemed almost desperate for him, Clint had no idea why. But he couldn’t say no. He wouldn’t after that after the growls of the alpha sent shivers down his spine and straight to his soul, god he wanted Anthony so badly, he couldn’t even try rationalizing how bad this could be for them. Most especially when there was a dick up his ass and his whole front was pressed up against the glass wall, his breath fogging it up as he gasped and moaned.

“ _Mine_ ,” Anthony growled in his ear the moment he came, he had been bursting with pleasure he may have even misheard it.

His mind may have known this wasn’t a good idea, but the rest of him didn’t really care about listening anymore. After all, they’d been okay so far.

It had gone smoothly, no one was ever around when they went off with each other, of if they were, they could stagger it and leave at separate times, it wasn’t too hard to hide when no one expected it and no one seemed to catch on. Perhaps everything would be okay, it seemed okay. They’d been at it for months and all had been well, Clint assumed they could maybe pull it off and started to relax. This was his life now, a secret affair with the most powerful alpha in the world, it was thrilling sometimes thinking about it, but it was equally terrifying, but the terror never again made him try to run away. Anthony always pulled him back, like he knew when he was starting to get nervous about it. They seemed to work, even if they couldn’t really be together, even if it was something Clint liked to think about, what they could do if they weren’t hiding their affair was something he still enjoyed.

Until suddenly Anthony’s engagement was announced. A pretty Omega male from some other rich family down the coast. Anthony apparently was just as surprised as Clint, but he wasn’t denying it. Clint had no idea what to do. Did they need to stop? They should, shouldn’t they? Anthony was now betrothed it would be bad if someone found out about them now, _really bad_. Clint was prepared to give Anthony up, to try and keep it professional, well, he was maybe prepared, he was trying to be, just in case Anthony told him they needed to stop.

Except they didn’t. It got more frequent, Clint was assigned as his personal bodyguard, and they were around each other nearly 24/7. He was with him so often he found himself in Anthony’s bed more often than his own.

Clint got so used to having sex he was almost in a constant state of horniness, not that Anthony seemed to mind as he seemed to be constantly horny himself, any spare moment alone was spent getting each other off. In spare conference rooms or cars on the way to meetings, Clint had gotten very good at keeping his voice down when Anthony went down on him. It was a wonder no one had found them out yet, Clint wasn’t going to complain though, his life was at its’ peak. He wanted it to last. The constant exposure to the alpha allowed for Clint start getting to know the alpha outside of the bedroom, they were able to talk about things and get to know each other in a way normal couples would. At least when they were alone and Clint didn’t have to take on the persona of a silent guard.

The moments in between were fast becoming some of Clint’s favorite moments.

“Okay, favorite movie?” Clint asked, flopped on the couch he and Anthony had just spent some good few hours seeing how long it took to break it. It was a very sturdy couch apparently.

“That depends,” Anthony replied, also sitting on the couch still, his hands busy as they worked on his tablet, “I can’t simply choose one, but I have always been very fond of Star Wars, despite its’ many flaws.”

“Awesome, I love Star Wars, we should totally have a marathon,” Clint grinned, “Han is who I wanted to be when I grew up.”

“We’ll see if I have the time,” Anthony said obviously to humor him, “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Bladerunner,” Clint said promptly, and then gave Anthony an offended look when he huffed, “What?”

“Naturally, Harrison Ford,” he shot him a little smirk, like he knew why Clint liked Han which made him blush but then he poked the alpha with his foot, he laughed softly, “I’m just not a fan of the future it presents,” he said, “In a time where technology is so advanced they decide to make clones? That just spells disaster.”

“So Terminator is better?” Clint asked, and that earned another noise, this one of protest, but Clint was grinning.

“Those movies are a tragedy to science and cinema,” he scoffed.

“Poor Arnold,” Clint laughed, “Okay okay, how about I, Robot?”

He hummed, “Slightly better, as it shows the flaw is still inherently human, the AI only went crazy because she was programmed to think what she was doing was right, but still...not something I hope for our future.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked cocking his head to the side, Anthony looked back over to him and smiled.

“Yes, the future I want to bring to this world...will be like nothing before ever seen,” he mused, and Clint shivered. He believed it.

“Sounds like something else,” he mused, and then he moved back over to him, his shirt was still open a few buttons, but Clint got distracted as Anthony bent down to kiss him.

“It will be,” he murmured, kissing him once more, “Now, don’t you have a job to do?”

“Eh, my boss is kind of an asshole,” Clint grinned making Anthony laugh, “Don’t you have some work to do?” he teased.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” he replied, “I will see you later.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, he moved forward to fix Anthony’s button and his hair then pecked his cheek, “Later.”

Anthony smirked at him and watched him go, leaving Clint to think of what a future with Anthony would look like, what the world would look like. Clint wanted to be with him the whole way, in that world, to watch what it could become, side by side.

But they weren’t in that world, and this could not last.

 

Clint was just completely unsure of what to do in the situation with the betrothal, he knew what he wanted but he knew he couldn’t have it. Anthony was going to be getting married and there didn’t seem to be anything that could change it. Clint had even met his betrothed a few times, he was a very quiet omega, but attractive and rather smart if the law degree from Yale was any indication. But Anthony wasn’t pleased by any of that, he was always irritable after the meetings, never during, he was usually polite, but not warm or congenial, he was simply present. And then once they had their privacy he’d take Clint like he was trying to reaffirm something. He didn’t want to get married, Clint could get that much from everything happening. He just didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t know how to ask his lover if he could do anything as any time anyone brought it up he grew very quiet and simmered with emotion.

Eventually, it seemed that he simply couldn’t take it anymore and broke.

After a weekly meeting with the board members, they were making small talk, as was typical. Clint was standing in the shadows, unobtrusive and a silent observer watching and waiting, keeping his eye on Anthony. He watched as everyone started putting their things away and one of them asked how the engagement was going, he watched as Anthony’s shoulders stiffened and that seemed to be the last straw, as he didn’t reply. The board members seemed to get the idea and quickly made their leave. After the last one was gone, Anthony pushed away from the table and grabbed Clint’s wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the Tower.

“Anthony, what’s going on? Are you okay?” he asked but the alpha refused to say a word, and Clint could pick up enough on his emotions to know better than to keep asking. He was taken down Anthony’s private elevator and into his private parking lot, where one of his drivers was already behind the wheel and waiting, Clint was gestured into the back and Anthony slid in next to him, still simmering.

The car ride was silent as it took them to his parents' mansion, the second it stopped Anthony dragged him up the stairs and through the massive door and then around the opulent and shining place, making Clint feel small and unimportant at the grandness surrounding him. Until finally they were found in a sitting room.

He stopped in front of his mother and father and did not let go of the tight hold he had on Clint and glared at them fiercely.

“The wedding is off,” he said firmly, “I am not marrying that simpering heir of an omega, I refuse to carry on with the ruse any longer. He is not what I want, and I am tired of letting you play matchmaker with my life.”

“Darling-” his mother started soothingly, but he carried on over her.

“I have met my bondmate,” he pulled Clint forward, who tripped forward in surprise, “I am going to bond him, we will be together and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

“Anthony-” his father started.

“ _No_.” his voice was firm and edging on a growl, “I am a full grown man, I run the company successfully, your desire for grandchildren has driven you to push too many omega onto me that I don’t even want to look at them. This final push has made it very clear I need to put my foot down, I will choose my own mate, and you get no say, whatsoever and that is final.”

His parents did still try to talk him out of it but Clint didn’t hear any of it, instead just stood there staring at his wrist held in Anthony’s tight grip, confused, shocked and a little tiny bit filled with hope. Really? _Him?_

After Anthony had shut his parents down repeatedly, ignoring their protests about Clint’s status as a Beta, and a security guard and they knew nothing of his upbringing and what the press would say he stubbornly refused to change his position. He settled it with a cold glare and a final word that he was done with the pretense he was doing what he wanted. He then just walked away from the conversation, taking Clint with him back through the large house back to the car, as if the matter was finally settled, and perhaps it was. Despite the looks on both of his parents face, the distaste and anger, they didn’t follow them out to argue further.

Once in the quiet of the car, and the only sound Clint could hear was his own heart beating in his ears he let his eyes move to the side of Anthony’s face.

“What?” Anthony asked, still frowning as he stared down at his phone tapping away at it, busy doing something, but clearly aware Clint was staring.

“That was...just a ploy to get your parents off your back?” Clint asked slowly, and that made the Alpha look up, surprised, then his face softened.

“No,” he said as he reached out and gently took Clint’s cheek in his hand, thumb rubbing it gently, “It wasn’t...I will have you as my bondmate whether they like it or not.”

“But...I can’t give you any heirs,” Clint said for lack of anything else to say, just kind of blown away, he couldn’t think straight. Him? He was going to bond Anthony? Truly?

Anthony laughed, “Sweetheart, I am the brightest mind of the century...we’ll figure something out.”

“Oh,” he managed, breathy, the thought that Anthony had done all that because he wanted to be with him was mindboggling, but he didn’t get much of a chance to dwell and was pulled into a kiss. Their first _real_ deep passionate kiss he realized with a bit of shock, one not open mouthed and desperately gasping for more or quick when parting ways, it was sweet and gentle and full of emotion, it didn’t take long for him to melt under the attention. Anthony pulled him close and onto his lap, not breaking the kiss and only pressing deeper when Clint was closer.

It felt like the best moment of his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks so much for the positive feedback from the first chapter!  
> This story will be updated bi-monthly, as in every other month to help give me time to stay on top of writing. Currently, there are many maaany more chapters written and even more planned. And a part 2. And a part 3. This is a saga. It will be long. 
> 
> I hope everyone sticks around and I hope you enjoy the next installment!

Clint wasn’t sure what to make of everything that happened after the declaration to Anthony’s parents as it all happened so fast he was dizzy with it. He was immediately moved into Anthony’s penthouse, that very night in fact. It was a bit different to walk into and know he wouldn’t be returning to his old tiny studio apartment ever again. Instead, he’d get used to Anthony’s massive customized apartment with who knew how many rooms. He’d been there numerous times seeing as they’d been having a secret affair, but now, stepping in, it seemed different, he was going to _live_ in it.

It was huge, it took up the two top floors of the Stark Corporation building in Manhattan, it had numerous bedrooms, some for guests and extras that were empty, and then a huge entertainment room, a large open plan kitchen and living room area, with the dining room off to the side, a library and another lab for Anthony’s use. Clint was very familiar with the bedroom and the bathroom and the couch in the living room, and the island in the kitchen and many of the windows and- well he’d been here a lot. But it still felt like the first time when he walked in through the elevator and looked around, realizing Anthony wanted him to _stay_.

It was thrilling, and he was excited, even after the whole snafu with his parents, Clint didn’t think he could be upset about this. Anthony wanted him, he really did, he’d told his parents off and defended him. It was real. He couldn’t be happier.

He didn’t think life could have gotten much better for him than what he had, and yet, here he was.

Except in a moment he’d forgotten that as Anthony’s spouse everything would change.

After a week of more disagreements with his parents, through one of which Maria had drilled him, demanding to know his education, his family background, what his intentions were, anything she could get from him. He tried his best to answer everything to quell her fears or whatever, but Clint could only tell her of his education through the firm, which was definitely more than he’d had before, and he was happy to say he was the top of his graduating class with that, but it still didn’t seem to please her and then there was his pretty abysmal upbringing.

His parents had died when he was six and he’d been in Foster care bouncing from house to house until he was a teenager, he wasn’t connected to any important family, he didn’t have a drop of white-collar blood in him. He hadn’t attended any prestigious college, dropped out of high school, and was only twenty-three years old with nothing to his name. The purse of her lips let him know how highly she thought of all of that. But then Anthony came to his rescue and let him leave the room because holy shit Maria Stark was scary when she wanted to be and he was a bit shaky after the encounter. She was Anthony’s mother after all, protective and demanding the best for him. Clint didn’t expect anything less really. Howard had simply let her go at it, he’d not said a word to Clint the whole time, almost ignoring his very existence which was really not encouraging. But all of that didn’t stop Anthony from fighting them and Clint hoping they might come around eventually.

Anthony wasn’t really pleased by their behavior and had a very very long talk with them, there had been some yelling, and growling, Clint knew it hadn’t been an easy conversation even if he hadn’t been in the room, he had heard and been there for the aftermath. Maria and Howard had left without looking at him and without another word while Anthony came out of the room to sweep Clint into a close embrace. Anthony let him know they were going to accept their bonding without any more trouble, but his mother had compromised by insisting on a ball to announce it, with all of the pomp and circumstance required of Anthony’s position. Clint freaked out a little. But only a little.

He had never actually been to any balls, despite the fact that he’d been trained to be a guard at things like them and galas and state dinners and what have you. He’d actually never been the one chosen to guard one, so he’d never been to one, let alone attend one that was being held in his honor. It was kind of terrifying, Anthony was too busy working out the logistics of the rest of their relationship for Clint to want to bother him about it too. It was a lot to do, he had to make sure the fact he had worked at SC had been stripped from every source anywhere and all of his former coworkers had signed confidentiality agreements to make sure they didn’t say anything to the media about it. He was sure they were all a bit shocked by it, maybe, he hoped he was sure they hadn’t been obvious, shit he had no idea, he just hoped no one got fired for them, either way, Anthony took care of things.

So that left Clint to be freaked out in Maria’s capable hands, even if she very clearly did not approve of him. Clint had to learn how to act in high society because he really had no idea, and if she wanted her ball she would have to teach him, Anthony had let her know that was part of the deal. She clearly wasn’t pleased. It made for very awkward appointments. She never said anything outright rude to him of course, she had way too much class for that, but Clint wasn’t an idiot, he could see from the purse of her lips and the narrowing of her eyes at his answers to things and to how he did things she did not approve of the hick from Iowa bonding her pristine business tycoon child. It was somewhat hard to deal with and Clint still wasn’t sure about it himself some days.

Bonding was far more intimate than marriage and far more permanent. Bonding for life, through body and soul, was a serious commitment, it was a lot to deal with. Clint had never actually considered it with anyone before. People didn’t bond Betas, it just wasn’t done. And yet here they were.

Anthony refused to let him reconsider, he made it very clear he wanted Clint and only Clint and wouldn’t allow for a single word of doubt to cross his lips. Though that included anything else he was worried about, like the fact he had no idea how to act at one of these things. But that could be due to how hard he was focusing on other things. Clint would just have to make do with what he did know, even if what that was wouldn’t help much. He knew the theory of being a guard at a ball, but not as a guest, or a guest of honor. Maria could only teach him so much in the time they had until the ball, and that was mostly the basics of protocol and etiquette which Clint thought was stupid in the first place even if he’d never say it aloud, why people had to be so particular with eating utensils he’d never understand. But there had to be more than just that that he couldn’t possibly learn from instruction, there had to be things that one learned simply by growing into it. That was something he’d never have, so he’d have to make do there too. And then there was all the rest.

Small talk? Interaction with people who already looked down on him. He’d fail so spectacularly, he just knew it, his mouth tended to go dumb when it came to things he didn’t understand, and basically rich people flaunting their rich was something he really didn’t understand. He was being thrust into their world at the whim of one of their own, he didn’t actually belong.

He probably never would, but Anthony was basically everything Clint never thought he’d have, so he couldn’t just leave, he didn’t want to, even if he was scared.

By the end of his impromptu etiquette lessons he knew the basics of bowing to who and why and word choice and which forks to use, it was all very prissy and dumb if anyone asked Clint, which was probably why no one did, also probably because everyone was so very busy preparing for the rest that it just didn’t come up to ask him what he thought of it all.

Preparing for the Ball even with the help was nerve-wracking despite the fact that his only real involvement in preparation was getting fitted for a suit and shoes. It was all done very quickly and discreetly too, Clint assumed it was because they had to get it out in the open before the rejected heir had something to say about it. According to Anthony, the omega hadn’t taken it too well.

“He was a pretentious brat and he irritated me, I wouldn’t have been able to handle being married to him, being in the same room as him for as long as I was was painful,” he said one evening when they were curled up in bed, Clint laying on his chest, Anthony’s fingers tracing patterns on his bare shoulder.

“Really? He didn’t seem like that at all when I was around him,” he said surprised and Anthony snorted.

“You were the first thing he complained to me about when we alone,” his hand continued to make patterns despite Clint’s noticeable jerk in surprise.

“What? Why?”

“Let’s just say his opinion about beta was...an unpleasant one. He insisted I get a new bodyguard immediately, when I showed up to our next meeting with you still there, he took it personally,” he shook his head, “He was very good at saving face with other people which is perhaps why my mother liked him, but because he foolishly thought we were already official he could get away with whatever he wanted, which many omega in his position can, I, however, didn’t respect his opinion about the matter and so ignored him. Not having to spend another moment with him is a great relief.”

“Oh,” Clint said he hadn’t gotten that vibe from him at all- no, wait yes he had, goddamn, Anthony had grown to be so much of his focus he hadn’t even realized the looks of disgust thrown his way even though now looking back on it, they had been there. He’d just not really registered because he wasn’t worried about himself.

“But now that I have you and everyone knows it, I’ll never have to worry about an omega like him in my life,” Anthony said his hand moving down to trail his side making Clint shiver.

“I sure as shit hope not,” Clint replied moving just a little so he could lean his chin up and kiss the alpha, his alpha.

“You are the only one for me and I will make sure the whole world knows it,” Anthony said softly after they broke apart.

Clint smiled, blushing a bit to himself, he hated to admit how good that sentence made him feel, knowing he was Anthony’s and no one could refute it made every fiber in his being happy and warm. He knew there would be challenges but he was fairly certain he’d make it through them.

 

It was only one week later that the ball was announced to the high borns of the country inviting all of them for the celebration of a union for all to see and two weeks after that it was held at a grand hotel with even grander pillars holding up the hand-painted ceiling with crystal chandeliers dangling from it. Velvet curtains a mile high hanging over the ceiling high windows and a floor that looked like it had been designed three centuries ago, it was all a little much.

And then hearing his name called out and then being expected to walk out of the door and take Anthony’s hand and not pass out as everyone stared at him may have been too much to ask for, but dammit, this was important and he was going to do it, and if he went just a bit black around the edges of his eyesight, no one would know but him.

He made it though, the moment Anthony’s hand touched his, it made things feel okay again, he could get through this.

“Clinton Francis Barton and Anthony Edward Stark are pleased to welcome you all to celebrate their engagement,” a loud voice announced, and then as everyone clapped politely even if they didn’t really want to celebrate it, it was expected, Clint was pulled onto the dancefloor where Anthony only had eyes for him.

It made it easier to ignore all of the glares and turned up noses directed his way, getting lost in Anthony’s shining blue eyes and that smirk, it was nice once he no longer noticed the rest of the world judging him. He could relax in his alpha’s arms.

Until he was pulled close and a hand went down to his ass oh so subtly and started rubbing, trying to get him as horny as possible while in the middle of a crowded room full of people with eyes on them. Clint was going to put shaving cream in the whipped cream can, the asshole.

From the smirk the alpha threw him, he knew it too. God Clint was going to ride him so hard when they got back home. He was going to pay for this, he tightened his grip on Anthony’s suit and glared him down, making the man laugh and then swoop down and steal a kiss.

Dammit, Clint couldn’t stay mad after that, well he could still get revenge once the night was over, but for now, he’d dance and just enjoy being out in the open with his alpha, for the first time ever. It was kind of nice. Better than nice, better than anything he could have ever dreamt, actually. He didn’t have to hide, he could smile at him all he wanted, he could watch him and know he didn’t have to make it look professional. It was freeing, he could look at Anthony as long as he wanted and no one could say a damn thing about it.

He was able to let the world fade away and focus on his alpha, to smile up at him and enjoy his hand in his as he smiled back down at him. The music faded and the faces disappeared leaving him to focus on the intelligent blue eyes he’d dreamt of for two years straight after their first encounter. Now that small fantasy of recognition was a reality and it felt like peace.

The one good thing that came out of the night was that Maria seemed to realize that Anthony and Clint really did care about each other, and she was much easier to get along with afterward.

Clint was very grateful, he was going to need all the help he could get.

 

“ **SHOCKING:** _Billionaire Stark Bonding With Beta From the Country!_ ”

Clint couldn’t help but snicker at the headline over the picture of he and Anthony descending the steps of the hotel where they’d announced it, hand in hand and smiling at each other. It was a cute picture, maybe he’d put it on the fridge, he knew the whole thing made Anthony roll his eyes.

“They can’t keep their noses in their own business, so they must shove them in ours,” he said, “It’s something I’ve dealt with my whole life, and this is much more scandalous than my days of ditching my dates in my teens- of course what they didn’t know then was that most of those omegas told me they were on birth control but weren’t, unfortunately for them I was not a slave to my instincts and could easily just leave.”

“Interesting,” Clint drawled and then grinned when his fiance- ha! _His fiance_ , he was still getting used to that- threw him a look.

“ _You_ are different, in fact, I have never had a reaction to another the same way I have to you,” he mused, his face taking on a thoughtful frown.

Clint blinked, that was news to him, “Really..?”

“The moment I met you, I knew there was something special…” he said moving over to him and wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist to pull him close, “I didn’t know what at the time, I just knew I wanted to make sure I would see you again.”

“So you set me up with the security company,” he said, and Anthony nodded.

“It was hasty, I should have come up with something else, you were too good for them, but...” he sighed and shook his head, “There is no point in living in the past, you are with me now, and that is all that matters, yes?”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, smiling as a hand came up to cup his cheek to tilt it up for a kiss.

It was all that mattered, they got there, how they got there wasn’t actually important, surely.

Well, the press didn’t think so. They wanted to know everything.

The announcement that Anthony would not be marrying the corporate heir and would instead be bonding with a nobody Beta had set the press and country into an absolute uproar. No one knew anything about him, which meant a few things, one: all of those agreements had worked out and no one had been able to find out the truth about him working at Stark Industries. And two: tabloids and the press and anyone with half a mind for research were trying to discover every little detail of his life and trying to get a picture of him at every moment they could.

And because Maria was rather fixated on the family as a whole looking good and he’d already been in a few shots and been called some pretty unflattering things, Clint was given a bit of a makeover.

She insisted he was going to be the bondmate of the most important man of the century he had to look the part, which Clint had no idea how to argue with, he thought he looked fine, Anthony had never said anything about his appearance before, but he couldn’t really say no now that Maria seemed to be okay with him, and besides could he really say no to a little pampering and primping? She enjoyed it at least once a month, he could do to try something new also. Clint _really_ couldn’t say no to that. Turns out it was actually kind of nice being pampered and fussed over like that.

He was offered up to the Beta technicians for a full pampering package which included a full body scrub, soak and moisturization, then getting waxed (that he could have done without), hair trimmed, highlighted and styled and a few other things before he was given a manicure and pedicure, it was strange, but...nice. He kind of felt magical with his nails all done up, even if they weren’t colored, it was fun to imagine they were magical. His skin was soft too, and that would be pretty fun to show off to Anthony later, not that he was going to share that tidbit with his soon to be mother in law, either way, the whole spa thing was actually kind of nice, he could maybe see himself doing it again later. It was refreshing, but he was pretty ready to go home after, but it seemed Maria had other plans.

Along with looking the part physically, apparently there was a whole new dress code he needed to adhere to, and none of his previous outfits were up to snuff.

He was dragged to a fancy boutique where Maria made use of her ability to be bossy without actually sounding bossy, she sat in a chair and watched with a critical eye while he was measured and poked and prodded so he could get clothes fitted specifically to him: suits, pyjamas, casual, semi-casual, athletic wear, intimate wear, everything, it was a bit crazy how much money all of it cost too, but it didn’t seem to bother Maria in the slightest. And it was no bother for him to wear one of his new outfits out while the rest would be sent to the penthouse later. The little things rich people could do was a bit mind boggling for Clint, why not just take it all now? But he wasn’t going to ask, he just let Maria do her thing.

“You look good,” Maria said at the end of the day, he was in slacks and a purple button down shirt, he’d had some say at least in color choice.

“Um...thanks,” he replied as she slid into the car with him.

“Truly,” she said once the door was closed, “I wasn’t sure about you at first.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” Clint muttered and then went pink when she looked at him, obviously having heard.

“I have seen many come into my son’s life with the hope to entrap him, to use his money and position to elevate themselves, it is dirty, underhanded and utterly disgusting,” she said fiercely, “...but you...you haven’t. I have seen many come into his life and any one of them would have leapt at the chance for a complete makeover and new wardrobe despite being completely capable of affording one for themself,” she stared at him a long while, “But you...you’re only doing this for me, aren’t you?”

Clint shrugged, “I mean, I never thought of doing it in the first place so, sure?” he replied, “I...I guess I was oblivious to this world while I was just with him, and it was a secret, I was mostly worried about him getting in trouble with being with me.”

Maria watched him for a moment then asked, “How long was it a secret?”

Clint paused and thought about it, shit how long had they been together? “Um...since August? I think? Yeah, cause I was hired in May. So yeah about ten months?”

She was quiet for a long moment and looked down at her hands.

“You’ve been together all this time?” she asked softly, “Even during the engagement?”

“...uh, yeah…” he said feeling awkward. “I...I think Anthony was trying to do what he thought he needed to but-” he shrugged, “I dunno...I just saw him no longer want to take it, then he dragged me to your house and-” he waved his hand around, “Yeah. I guess...he just decided to do what he wanted instead of what he thought he needed to.”

“I see…” Maria said softly, “I have been trying to find someone for him to settle down with for decades now, but he always rejects them for whatever reason, Emerson would have been a good mate-”

Clint snorted at the mention of the heir, which earned him an arched eyebrow, “Oh sorry, it’s just that Anthony said the moment they were alone together he only pissed him off because he was a jerk, so...I doubt they would have been good together, despite me.”

She cocked her head to the side, “I know my son is stubborn and contrary, though he’s very good at appearing like he isn’t, he didn’t argue at first when I told him of Emerson, I thought this time would finally be it, he was ready to settle down and then suddenly he came in announcing he would be with only you, I thought he was trying to pull something but when he said bondmate, I...really didn’t know what to think. He’s never shown such interest in someone before.”

“Oh…” Clint said, he wouldn’t really know, and didn’t know what to say to all of that.

Maria reached out and hesitantly put her hand on his, “I...Thank you, Clinton, I was always so worried he’d be alone with his inventions and never be loved…but when I see you both together, I know I need not worry about that any longer. I can see your love for each other, and I’m happy. I’m glad he found you. If you ever need anything, just come to me. You are now my son too, I would be remiss if I didn’t give you the care you deserve.”

“I uh...th-thank you?” he said, going pink, not sure how else to reply to such a declaration.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had genuinely wanted to care for him. It was nice if a bit awkward. Maria being on his side now was really something else. She taught him as much as she could about the new rich people world he was living in now so he could at least try to fit in. It made things seem solid and real, like it was actually happening, it wasn’t a dream.

It was an entirely different story when Anthony started defending him to everyone, that seemed more like a dream than anything else, snarling down reporters who got too close and their bodyguards having to drag them away, it was somewhat weird being on that side of the situation, but they were as good as they could be when they were usually very outnumbered and Clint had been instructed by Maria not to use any of his own skills so he appeared like he needed protection, Clint hadn’t been too happy with that, but she insisted that someday it would come in handy. Being underestimated was one of the most helpful tools she’d ever used in her life, and he would do well to use it too. He agreed, albeit reluctantly and did his best to hide behind Anthony anytime they were bombarded which only made the alpha more protective. But that didn’t stop the press from being douchebags about it.

Now that the two of them were out in the open they spent more time together in the open, being seen, going on dates and outings, it was really nice.

Anthony would end the day at work with taking Clint out to a nice meal at a fancy restaurant or they’d go to a movie or just simple silly things that most couples did, it was really the best; being able to hold hands in public and laugh and talk and just _be_. Except for when the paparazzi were piled outside the theater or restaurant and started shouting at them when they left. Clint was pretty frazzled by it, as he wasn’t used to it at all, even guarding Anthony he’d been in the background and no one had been this ‘in-your-face’ about anything to him before. It seemed Anthony did not like it either as he was fairly displeased any time it happened. While he’d been used to the cameras his whole life, this was not how he was usually approached. Most reporters respected his space and never really went to talk to him while he was out, it was just pictures, but as the media had gotten virtually nothing from them, they’d gotten disgustingly pushy.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Just a word! What do you have to say about sinking so far below your station?”

A voice rang out as they walked out of the Italian place they’d enjoyed a very good meal at and had been happily heading home for some more intimate interaction, but that question left a very sour taste in the air. Normally they just ignored everything yelled at them, but today, Anthony froze, his hand still on the dip of Clint’s back, protective as his eyes zeroed in on the alpha that had asked the question.

“What did you just say?” he growled, tone low and dangerous, it was too low for the alpha to hear it so he only shoved his microphone closer. “Did you just imply that bonding someone I love is below me? Did you just imply that marrying someone of my choice is _low?_ ”

He was glaring at the other alpha now who was looking much less sure of himself.

“It’s just that he’s a-”

“Did you just imply that your opinion has any weight on this matter?” he snarled, then he snapped up to his full height to address the now silent gathering of paparazzi, leaving Clint a bit breathless because damn that prowess. “My bond, marriage and relationship has nothing to do with you or your stories, your drive to increase your likes or your readers has absolutely nothing to do with me or my fiance. And if I see a word about either of us in any trash magazine without our consent there will be severe consequences. Am. I. Understood?”

There was more silence.

“AM I UNDERSTOOD?!” he snarled.

“Yes!” most of them squeaked.

That was all Anthony needed, then he was taking Clint’s hand and pulling him in front of him so he could get in the car first.

“...wow,” Clint said, the moment the door was closed and they started on their way home.

“Are you okay?” Anthony asked, “I’m sorry for my outburst-”

“I’m great,” Clint said quickly, “And it’s taking some serious control for me not to take you right now.”

Anthony turned to look at him and slowly his lips turned up in a smirk, “Oh?” he asked, voice now edging on pleased laughter, “You liked that did you?”

“Mmmhm,” Clint replied his hand moved to his fiance’s knee and just sat there, delicate.  
Anthony laughed and then took his hand and pulled him in for a hard kiss, Clint didn’t need to say anything more after that, he was on his fiance’s lap grinding down on the bulge already there. It didn’t take him much time to pull his own pants down and then slip his fiance’s cock out of his pants and lead it to his entrance. The car was moving and he had to keep his head down on Anthony’s shoulder so he didn’t bang it on the roof, but he was still able to lower himself and then rock forward. Hands came to his hips, breath huffed in his ear and groans fanned across his cheek.

Clint groaned as he started to pick up the pace, a hand buried itself in his hair, while the other rested on his waist keeping him steady as he moved faster and faster, building up the pleasure until he came inside his hand, a second later Anthony came inside him, shoving his hips up to keep his dick inside until he was done, making Clint cry out in surprise and pleasure.

“...do you even know what you do to me?” Anthony murmured, “I am going to keep you forever.”

Clint laughed tiredly happily letting himself flop against his alpha’s chest, “Ha...I bet you say that to all your fiances.”

“Quite,” Anthony drawled, kissing the side of his face and then helping him clean up as best as he could with tissues, and then get his pants on before the car parked. Clint didn’t even notice if the partisan had been up between them and the driver when they first started at it, but it was now, he supposed that mattered somewhat.

They made it home easily and then because he could, Anthony took him again, slowly this time as if to convey to Clint just how much he cared for him.

Clint still couldn’t believe this was his life, but if it was a dream, he hoped he’d never wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far! I appreciate all comments!  
> I hope everyone is looking forward to it, happy happens also a little bit of tension. 
> 
> I'm sure, by now, you've realized Anthony is similar but not the same as Tony, and that's naturally due to the fact that well....his parents are alive, I, of course, have so much more planned. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The next few weeks were rather eventful starting with the next morning.

The impeccable, always presentable Anthony Stark had allowed his baser instincts to take control and come to the defense of  _ him _ , a lowly Beta It was almost unfathomable. Anthony Stark had never lost his cool to a reporter. Ever. Not after the first ‘pregnancy’ scare when he was a teenager, not after some outrageous accusations after a party he hadn’t even attended went badly, not even when someone had tried to come up and attack him. He’d been cool and composed the entire time. And now...there was a picture of him snarling on the cover of almost every news source in the country.

People were going wild over it, it was all over social media, there were memes, it was a big to do, but of course it wasn’t really a good image for the CEO of a multi-billion dollar umbrella corporation. There were actions taken by Anthony’s lawyers to have the image removed and no more stories were allowed about them until they officially announced their wedding after the fact. Clint wasn’t going to let any of that dampen his spirits, however, as it made him absolutely giddy knowing Anthony cared for him so much, to defend him against a trolling reporter to the point it made him lose his cool. It was a bit of a rush, and a boost for his confidence, knowing how far Anthony would go for him, it got him excited for the wedding announcement to go out, because that meant it would all be  _ real _ . 

It didn’t take too long for that to actually happen, which was good as it seemed many people were now clamoring for more. The announcement went out officially only a week later; a picture on the cover of many reliable news sources of them smiling at each other in fancy dress while on one of their dates caused an even deeper interest in their relationship from gossips which meant they got even more attention from the press. It was somewhat overwhelming for Clint but they were then bonded in a simple ceremony a week after that, which made it easy to forget the press and the people and all of the hubbub as the ceremony was much more important. A bonding was something Clint had never considered or looked into before, he knew the basics of course, but actually experiencing it was something else entirely so he was easily enraptured by the whole thing, and by his soon to be bondmate. 

Sharing something so intimate with an alpha was something he’d never imagined, and yet with the exchange of bites and blood they were one, it was far more particular than back in the day when bonding was done during heats or in battle, now there was a witness and paperwork to sign and blood prints, it was a lot to have to do after the initial exchange especially when all Clint wanted to do was ride his alpha into tomorrow and then sleep cuddle up in his arms until eternity, but apparently banging in the middle of the bonding room was frowned upon. Shame really, Clint was sure his moans would have echoned nicely, oh well, Anthony seemed to have just as much trouble with it all and had been just as ready for him the moment they arrived home. That night held some of the best sex they’d ever had which was saying something as they’d had quite a bit of sex to use as comparison. The bond just seemed to make it all the more intimate, sharing feelings and breaths and making it deeper and more wonderful and Clint could not believe his life. 

He stayed awake curled up against Anthony’s chest with his arm wrapped around his waist wondering how this had become his life, how ten years ago he’d been watching his brother’s back never to be seen again thinking he’d never have family ever again, and yet here he was, curled up with his bondmate, getting along with his parents and enjoying a family. It was probably the best night of his life recognizing that. He wasn’t alone in the world and now, he never would be again. He drifted off feeling safe, content and happy with a little bit of excitement in his belly for the coming day.

He woke up the next morning alone in bed with a white rose and a note on the pillow, telling him to take his time getting up, as Maria would be there to help him get ready soon for the wedding ceremony.

It made Clint feel a little giddy, this was all really happening, he was marrying the alpha who bonded him, he was marrying Anthony, the alpha he’d had dreams of for years. It was amazing, and he couldn’t really contain his excitement. He flopped out dramatically on their bed and let out a happy little laugh.

Things were going great, and he couldn’t be happier. 

He was pretty sure after that he couldn’t stop smiling all day, even when Maria came into the bedroom unexpectedly to help him get ready and he had to scramble to cover himself and his face was pink and while hiding under a sheet, he was still grinning stupidly. 

Luckily, his soon to be mother-in-law didn’t seem to mind, she even seemed to give him a fond smile as she told him to get up and go shower while she got his clothing ready. He took a quick shower, getting clean and smelling good then stepped out to see Maria had been busy, there was a white suit laid out on the made bed and then a whole bunch of other things on one of the tables with a mirror.

“Come,” she said gesturing to a chair, “Today is a day for many things, one of the first traditions is dressing.”

“Oh,” Clint said, he had no idea of such traditions, Anthony hadn’t told him about it, “Is that where Anthony is?”

“Yes, he’s with his father, though knowing them they’re likely just in the lab working, I’ll have to go get them once I’m done helping you,” she said but her voice was fond.

“Oh, you can go help them if you prefer to be with them, I can manage on my own-”

“Hush,” she said, quickly, her perfectly manicured hand settled on his shoulder, “Anthony told me you had no one to invite,” she said softly, and Clint shrugged. “You’re used to doing things on your own.”

He shrugged again, “My parents died when I was 6, and my brother left me to foster parents after I presented...I always had to get along by myself,” he said, it was a fact for him he wasn’t saying it for sympathy, it was just the truth.

She was silent for a moment as she reached forward to grab something, then she turned to face him fully, “You don’t have to get along by yourself anymore, you always have someone now.”

He blinked at her words and then slowly nodded, “Thank you.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek for a very swift second and then she let go, only to start gussying him up for the ceremony, it took a lot more than he’d figure, but there was powder and blush and shine and perfume and his hair was styled, and then he was put into his suit, and when he looked in the mirror he thought he made a rather dashing sight. He couldn’t wait to see Anthony in his own suit now.

“Wonderful,” Maria said flattening his lapel, and then smiling up at him, “You’re going to make him very happy.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked his own cheeks starting to hurt from the wide grin, “I can’t wait to see him too, it’s happening at your mansion, right?”

“Yes, in the backyard, I’ve been getting it ready since the moment it was announced,” she said.

“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t more help-”

“Shush, you were busy,” she said, “Besides, I’ve been planning this wedding since Anthony was a toddler, it wasn’t very difficult.”

“Oh, of course,” Clint laughed softly, “Alright then, well...thank you.”

She smiled, and Clint was really starting to like Maria, she was fiercely protective and loved her son so much, and Clint really liked that about her, and now that she deemed him worthy, they got along well. It was nice.

They rode together in the car to the mansion where Anthony was supposed to be already waiting in his own wedding attire, but Howard wasn’t standing outside to greet them as he was supposed to, Maria cursed in her native language, which made Clint snort quietly in amusement, she led Clint to the study, “Stay here,” she instructed, “I’ll make sure my stubborn husband and son are dressed as they should be, but we don’t want anyone peeking yet.”

He agreed and let her do what she needed to, he decided to look around the study at all of the things inside, he’d not been able to ever really explore the house before so he was going to take the moment to do so, Anthony had grown up here. He wanted to know what it was like.

He snooped a little, there were a few pictures on the wall but they were all just art, nothing personal.

He found some books that actually looked interesting too, on the shelves, and he had never really been much of a reader, but he supposed he’d have to take up the hobby seeing as he’d have a lot more freetime now he was out of a job.

He let his fingers run across a few spines of the books, there were so many in here that he could probably take lifetimes to read them all, and he knew Anthony had a library of his own at the penthouse but he’d never actually been in it as he’d never had a reason to. He’d have to check it out later. 

He came to one book that seemed to be well loved, the spine was soft and the cover worn, as it was read many times. He pulled it out and wondered if it was someone’s favorite. He opened it to flip through the pages when something fell out, he crouched down to grab it and frowned, it was a polaroid of a little boy and an older man, they were sitting on a couch cuddled up and reading this very book. Clint smiled, it was cute, keeping the memory like that, he flipped over the picture seeing it said ‘Tony and Edwin’ with a date from forty years ago. Clint blinked. Tony? Was...was the child possibly, Anthony? He flipped it over again and looked at it again and then could, in fact, recognize his fiance in the little boy’s face, but just barely, he was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes alight, and his little body curled up tight against the man, clearly comfortable and happy.

He was sure he’d never seen such an expression on his face before, but he supposed he could chalk that up to age. But still, he wanted to know who Edwin was, perhaps he could ask Maria, but then again, maybe not, he probably  _ shouldn’t _ be snooping.

With one last look at the beaming Anthony he put the picture back in the book and then slid it back into its’ place on the shelf.

Just then there was a knock and a frazzled looking Maria came in, “They are finally getting ready, honestly, I don’t know how I have managed all these years.”

Clint smiled and laughed softly, “Probably has something to do with that steel spine you have,” he commented and Maria grinned sharply at him.

“Oh you are a smart one,” she said, then nodded, “In order to be in the family you have to have bones made of metal,” she said and Clint swallowed.

“Well...hopefully I can get an implant,” he said and she tsked, moving forward to take his hand and lead him out of the study.

“You may not be there yet, but you have potential,” she said, “I think the steel is already there it simply has to be forged,” she said.

“Should I expect a lot of metal metaphors in this family?” he asked and she smiled, amused.

“Most likely, Howard used to insist we be made of iron, until Anthony insisted iron was far too brittle to be a good metaphor,” she said shaking her head, “That argument was rather amusing.”

“Sounds like it,” Clint grinned, glad to hear more about the family he was going to be apart of, he hoped there were plenty more stories to come now.

Maria led him to another room, “Alright, the ceremony will start in a few minutes, Howard will be here shortly to walk you down the aisle, and then…”

Clint nodded his face flushing in a sudden bout of nerves and excitement, Maria smiled gently and then leaned forward and up to gently kiss his forehead.

“Don’t worry, it will be easy, and then the rest of the night you’ll be able to spend it with Anthony,” she said and Clint smiled at the thought, he nodded and then before she left he quickly grabbed her hand.

“Thank you….for...for everything.” 

She reached forward again to cup his cheek, “No, dear, thank  _ you _ .”

With that she smiled and then left, leaving him alone in the small side room to his thoughts, he wasn’t sure what else to expect, he hadn’t seen anything to do with the wedding, the house had been decorated, white and gold material wrapped around the stairs with things dangling from the ceiling but it was simple and nice, Maria knew how to decorate to exaggerate the beauty of her home but not to the point of gaudiness. Clint had no idea how she managed.

He was trying to peek out of the windows when the door opened, making him jump. It was Howard to come walk him down the aisle. The man offered him a nod and nothing else, he simply extended his arm and Clint blinked. 

Okay then, a man of few words, he supposed he could deal with that. He gently looped his arm through his Alpha’s father’s and then let him lead him out of the room and to the door to the back gardens, Clint tried not to let his nerves show, but dammit now that it was here, he was sure his future father in law could hear his heart rate increasing by the second. 

He wasn’t sure if he was going to explode or not before the doors opened but then Howard placed his hand over Clint’s gently, in comfort, or reassurance maybe, but either way, it helped, Clint glanced at him and smiled, the man offered him a crooked grin of his own that reminded Clint of his son. 

He grinned just as the doors opened and the music burst through and he could see it all. The back garden was gorgeous. There were rows of seats with about fifty people he had never met and were looking at him, and then rows of flowers, and a white rock path that led to a gazebo that was positively dripping in white roses, there were pillars all along the walkway and surrounding the chairs with fairy lights strung between them, with vines creeping up the sides.

It was absolutely stunning, the sun was just starting to set making everything glow. Clint felt his breath catch because it was so beautiful he was sure he’d never been around something this pretty ever in his life before.

And then he caught sight of his bondmate. 

Anthony was standing at the end of the path, right before the gazebo, he was gorgeous. He wore a white suit, tailored to him specifically so it fit impeccably, in the style most alpha’s wore, he had a small pocket square that was red and gold, and his hair was slicked back, his beard trimmed, everything about him shone, including the bright blue eyes that watched him every step of the way down the pebble pathway.

Clint couldn’t look away, his eyes were glued to his bondmate and he never wanted to look away, Anthony’s lips were turned up in a gentle smile, the walk down the aisle was over before he even knew it and then Howard was handing Clint’s hand over to Anthony’s and he was being pulled close for a moment before they both stepped into the gazebo and the catholic priest started the ceremony. Clint didn’t really remember any of the words, he repeated when prompted but his eyes never left Anthony’s who seemed to be just as entranced.

Before long it was over and Anthony was sweeping him up in his arms for a long and hard kiss while people clapped and cheered, Clint didn’t hear he was too happy. Holy shit. He’d just married his bondmate!

They broke the kiss and he beamed like a loon before he tiptoed up to kiss Anthony again, making the alpha laugh.

“You’re my husband now,” Anthony said.

“Yeah I am, no take backsies!” Clint said making his own husband laugh, then he leaned down to kiss him again, there were several more pictures, and of course the photographer wanted to get more, so asked them to go walk around and just be themselves so he could capture as many as possible.

They obliged if only so it gave them a few minutes to themselves. They got several hundred, many including Anthony’s parents of course, all over the garden and then with Anthony’s business partners and other people because their work was never done. Clint didn’t really care, he was attached to Anthony the whole time.

The reception was moved to the small ballroom on the estate. Who knew rich people had their own ballrooms, Clint was glad the penthouse didn’t have one, it probably took hours to clean. He didn’t really think about that now though, he and Anthony had some food to eat because wow he suddenly realized how starving he was. They ate and chatted and Clint made idle chit chat with Maria who tried to introduce him to many of the people invited, but he knew he was probably going to forget them by tomorrow but he was as polite as possible. 

Their first dance was announced and the live band on the platform started playing a lovely tune, in fact it was a familiar tune. 

Clint eyed his husband, “Is this the song you groped me to at our engagement party?”

“My you have a good memory,” he laughed, and then obviously groped him again making Clint smack his arm gently, but he was laughing.

“You are impossible, I dunno how I’m gonna put up with your for the rest of our lives,” he said and Anthony shrugged.

“Too late to back out now,” he mused.

“Yeah...ah well,” Clint shrugged and then leaned against his chest, “I think I’ll survive,” he mused happily while Anthony laughed softly and held him close.

They danced for hours, though Clint did dance with Howard a few times as well while Anthony danced with his mother, he didn’t mind.

Howard, surprisingly offered him a few words of congratulations and even welcomed him to the family, it was a bit of a shock, but Clint took it for what it was and happily replied in thanks.

The night lasted forever, but it was full of champagne and his husband and many congratulations, Clint thought it was amazing.

It ended with Anthony dragging him out of the reception some time later to just get away and then go to the gazebo which was still alight with the fairy lights, gently glowing under the stars, where he wrapped his arms around Clint and held him close. Clint was more than happy to return the embrace and gently sway with him as the music played beyond, muted but still within hearing.

“I love you,” Anthony said suddenly, breaking Clint from his happy, alcoholic stupor, he looked up at his alpha and blinked owlishly, before smiling.

“I love you too,” he replied after a moment, Anthony cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.

“I want the best for this world, and for you,” Anthony murmured, “I will do anything, to make sure we last, and to make sure we have a family you deserve,” he promised.

“You’re already more than I deserve,” Clint started, but Anthony shook his head.

“You are special,” he insisted, “I knew it from the moment I locked eyes with you,” he insisted, “The moment your instinct was to protect someone you didn’t know...and beyond...I want you to know I would give you the world.”

Clint blinked again, still a bit slushy, but he got what Anthony was saying, he reached up with his hand to gently move a lock of hair that had freed itself from it’s gel prison, he brushed down the side of his husband’s face and then traced his lips, then he looked at his eyes again.

“And I’ll protect it,” he said, making Anthony laugh softly as he leaned forward to kiss him again.

The night came to an end shortly after, Maria led them to a room in the mansion where they could sleep all curled up together too tired for anything else but snuggles. It was the best night of Clint’s life.

 

A few days later they received a USB with their wedding pictures, Clint excitedly went through them because he figured they were going to be beautiful.

He was right, there were so many of them it was hard to pick a favorite, but eventually, the one of he and Anthony embracing in the gazebo, in the dark with the lights and roses glowing around them called to him. He had no idea the photographer had even followed them out there. He was very good. He got that one in a bigger size and framed to put in the penthouse, which according to Anthony was now completely at his decorating discretion. Clint had no idea what to do with that, but he put the picture up above the mantle of the electric fireplace. It looked good there.

Anthony had chosen one of the ones where they were gazing at each other at the altar to place in his office, which Clint thought was sweet.

Then the photographer took all of his own favorites and put them in a beautiful album for them that had a little pouch to keep the USB so they could get more prints whenever they liked, it was a super nice gesture, though Clint was sure that was apart of the whole ‘Stark family name’ thing, but either way, it was nice. He was sure to keep it on the coffee table. 

But the press pictures of them leaving the courthouse from the day before were the ones splashed over every media outlet in the country and several more outside of it. They were official, and they would be that way until they died.

It was a great giddy feeling when they packed to go on their honeymoon, they would be spending a whole month together alone at the Stark Estate in Italy. Clint was buzzing with excitement, he’d never been out of the country before, this was going to be so much fun. And he got to go with his husband and bondmate, he was so excited he was sure he was going to burst. Luckily it seemed like Anthony found the whole thing adorable, as he told him so, repeatedly, how cute Clint was being, which resulted in a few birds being flipped his way, but that usually ended in some making out until Maria came back into the room to tell them they would have plenty of time for that later, they needed to pack! Honestly.

“It’s fine, mother,” Anthony said in response, his hand moving to Clint’s hip, “It’s my plane, it’s not like we’re going to be late.”

“No, but the sooner you are gone the sooner I get some relief,” Maria replied promptly.

“Of course, mother,” Anthony replied dryly, making Maria roll her eyes, then she clapped her hands at them.

“Come along you two, your father and I want to see you off, and Howard has to leave for a meeting soon,” she said, and both of the newlyweds finally actually got to packing with Maria’s help.

They were quickly shuffled into a car after that and on their way to the airport when a thought occurred to Clint, “Hey...do I need a passport, cause….I don’t have one.”

“I applied for one on your behalf,” Maria said, “It’s in your luggage, you simply need to present it when you land, you shouldn’t have any trouble otherwise.”

“Oh…” Clint blinked, he was pretty sure that wasn’t how it was supposed to work, but who was he to complain. 

They got on Anthony’s private jet and waved back at his parents before getting comfortable for take off. The plane was insanely luxurious. 

Lounge chairs and a flight attendant who brought them bubbly and some food, and a curtain to separate areas and a pool table and...was that a jacuzzi?

Clint blinked, he was used to the penthouse, but it was fairly plain compared to this, while it was very high tech and far more luxurious than anywhere else he’d lived in his life, it wasn’t exactly opulent, it was spartan and modern looking so it was easy to ignore the fact that the TV likely cost more than his salary for the first five jobs he had, combined.

Anthony had pulled out a tablet to continue working, which Clint was not shocked about at all, he’d been with him long enough now to know the second he was sitting down and wasn’t currently doing something or someone (Clint) he started working. It had bothered him at first but, now he did understand how much he had to do and how much he took care of. But still this was his honeymoon, he should be able to take a little break. Right?

“You sure you have to do that now?”

“It will only take a moment,” Anthony replied and Clint crossed his arms and stared at him in response. It only took him three minutes to put it away.

“Better?” he asked and Clint shrugged, “...you’re angry with me.”

“I dunno, I guess I just expected...something...It’s not like I know how this is going to work, but...the moment you’re sitting you pull out work.”

“I do have a very important job, you know that,” he insisted, eyebrow arched at him.

“I do know that, but you can’t stop working for just a few seconds to…” he waved his hands around, frustrated, not sure what he was trying to articulate, “Oh never mind.”

“Clinton,” he said, that tone of voice like he was calmly explaining something to a child, he’d never really been irritated by it before, but suddenly today it was very very irritating, “I was trying to set things up so that when we land, I can give you my undivided attention.”

Clint felt guilt roll through him, of course, he was, Anthony worked hard but he had still always made time for him, even when they’d been fooling around in secret.

He slouched in his seat, “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, darling, I have been spoiling you with my presence lately, hmm? I think that means you deserve more time with me all around, yes?”

“Well, I’m not gonna argue that…” he muttered while also frowning, he didn’t know how he felt about their time together counting as being spoiled but, he supposed he’d deal if it meant he’d get more.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure after I’m done you get every moment of my attention, alright?” Anthony reached out and took Clint’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently.

“...okay…” he said softly he bit his lip, “...you...like spending time with me...right?”

Anthony offered him a confused eyebrow arch, “Of course I do, I wouldn’t have married you otherwise.”

“I...I know, I just...I don’t...nevermind...sorry I’m just…” he flushed not sure what he was trying to say again, he shook his head. Anthony squeezed his hand before letting it go to return to his tablet.

Clint hoped this moment didn’t define the rest of his life, but then he convinced himself that he was just being paranoid and clingy, honestly, of course, Anthony still had work to do, he was the most powerful alpha in the US, he was probably lucky he got to sleep. But he was taking a whole month off to spend with him, he was special.

Their honeymoon would be great. He glanced at his husband one more time, thinking about it, he smiled a bit then grabbed the headphones provided and decided he’d watch a few movies to relax while they flew. He should enjoy his first ever international flight, after all.

 

The honeymoon ended up being so insanely wonderful Clint didn’t know how to describe it, a whole month of just spending time with his bondmate and husband, going out to eat or enjoying the hired Italian chef at the villa. There were maids and servants who would get Clint anything he even thought about wanting, it was kind of creepy in a sense, but they were there, getting paid to do it, and they seemed to not even mind. 

Clint woke up every day curled up on his alpha’s chest with an arm around his waist, the sun shining through the sheer curtains on the four-poster bed. The room was small compared to the master bedroom in the penthouse, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t more square feet than the entirety of his last apartments. 

The bathroom had a jacuzzi that he and Anthony could both fit into comfortably, and a separate shower that was beautifully tiled. Clint didn’t even know that was a thing to appreciate, but it was, the blues and greens all mosaicing to form fish and other sea life and plants, it was gorgeous, he saw something new with every shower- well in the showers where he was alone, many times his alpha liked to press him against those tiles and hear his voice echo through the bathroom.

They went to see sites and shows, Clint had never been to an opera before and he attended his first one while there, it was certainly something else, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing, mostly just that his butt had gone numb towards the end.

There were other days where they just stayed at the villa, which was on the beach, and that allowed Clint to go swimming every day, he enjoyed that a lot, he had been having difficulty finding many physical activities to keep up his physique. While he was no longer a bodyguard he did still enjoy the regimen he’d had in order to stay fit and strong, and wanted to keep it up. He’d have to find more ways to do it once they were back home, but for now he would enjoy the ocean. 

Naturally, the rest of their time was taken up by intense copulating. Even if Clint couldn’t have a baby they could still practice, which they did, frequently.

By the time the month was over Clint wasn’t sure if he was all that well-rested considering how busy they had been, but he honestly didn’t care, he’d had a lot of fun, even if some nights he woke up to the bed empty and the light on in the other room, his husband on a conference call or working on something...he’d enjoyed it. He appreciated Anthony trying his hardest to keep his work separate from him so they could enjoy their time together.

Clint surmised that it was probably the best honeymoon ever taken in all of history, and no one could convince him otherwise. He was happy and that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: June 15th


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return, and many new steps forward in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, there were some things I just was not satisfied with so I needed a second opinion and a lot of reworking. I hope the delay was worth it, I offer an extra long chapter in return.

Once they returned home everything more or less went back to normal. Anthony had a lot of work to catch up on so he was very busy, but he was still home every night to snuggle with Clint, who was fast becoming addicted to silly reality and contest shows on TV. Dinner was made by their personal chef who’d been hired while they were on their honeymoon, and then they showered and fell asleep together.

Anthony woke early in the morning, sometimes waking Clint up with him for a quickie before he had to work or he slipped out of bed with a kiss to his head and carried on with his day. 

Married life was actually really really nice.

The only downside was that now Clint was Anthony’s husband, he couldn’t exactly be his bodyguard and felt like he had literally nothing to do while Anthony was at work. He didn’t want to watch TV all day and he could only go visit him so often. They tended to get very distracted by each other, Clint was fairly sure no surface of Anthony’s office or lab was free of their fucking at this point. Like they’d been christened by Clint’s naked ass. It was kind of amusing. But because of that, he was stuck at his husband's penthouse, or his parent’s mansion with nothing to do but train in the shooting range that was meant for the security officers in the lower levels or in hand to hand, which wasn’t that much fun by himself. Or he could take more lessons for etiquette and manners from Maria, who actually insisted and made it something she did for him despite what he said. 

Apparently, there was a lot to learn there, he was a bit miffed at the sheer number of spoons formal dining required. Why couldn’t they just use two and be done with it? But no, Clint got to learn them all and what they were for and what was paired with what and so much more. It was tiring, but it did give him a little better insight to the world he’d married into, even if it was boring.

However, after voicing his frustration and boredom with what he was learning one evening, Anthony had said he should get a tutor for whatever he wanted to learn. So Clint had taken advantage of that by taking some private lessons in subjects he felt interested in, a new language aside from the Italian and Spanish he already had learned at the security firm, and then he’d taken up some world history because he liked it, but that only accounted for a few hours a day, the rest were simply left to him staring at the clock and to wait for his husband to get home.

Maria also helped him fill his time by giving him projects to work on and show him the finer points of being the spouse in a family in their position. It ended up being a lot of work, going to charity events, setting up and planning events, like auctions, balls, galas, sponsorships, and then meeting other spouses, creating projects to help those in need, and gossiping. A lot of gossiping. 

The spouses of real estate tycoons, Insurance agents, newspaper owners, what have you, just people from money, they were all impeccably dressed with just the right words and looks, and it was all a little more superficial than Clint wanted to admit, but it was what it was. Maria knew how to put on the facade, and Clint tried to take after her but it was hard when he was so used to being snarky and sassy and none of the spouses were really used to that and would just stare at him making him feel awkward and judged, so he typically let Maria do the talking. They talked about anything and everything from hair appointments to fruit shipments to tragedies in other worlds, and not withholding judgment on poor Rebecca who got next to nothing in the divorce, just two million dollars. Nothing he could relate to or even try to contribute, most of it was him looking at Maria begging for help.

Most of them had children too, save for a couple.

The biggest difference, aside from the less obvious, was that Clint was the only male Beta, there was a gorgeous female Beta, and she too was a mother. But he wasn’t, he didn’t have any kids and didn’t have the equipment to have them and hadn’t talked to Anthony about having any any time soon, so that was a bit awkward, especially because they would ask with a cruel smirk when they planned to have kids knowing full well he couldn’t.

Clint never gave a real reply, he’d lived his whole life having to bullshit his way out of things so he was very good at tuning them out. Didn’t mean he liked having to do it but it was probably best to be the better person in this situation. Rich spouses were pretty much awful.

Well, not all of them, Marrisa, one of the omegas was actually very sweet but also very quiet so Clint couldn’t actually be sure of her opinions on him, but she never seemed bothered when he sat next to her during gatherings. He was glad for that as Maria tried to encourage him to get to know the others as it was crucial to get to know the spouses he’d likely have to spend time with for the rest of his life. And would sit with her own long-time friends which meant he was left with no choice.

Clint was smart enough to know there were cliques within the already cliquey high living spouses. The highest clique was obviously the older spouses, the spouses whose husbands were either retired or going to work themselves to death and were just biding their time until they could take over the world probably. The spouse who had already seen some shit and done some shit, they weren’t to be messed with. Maria was in that group and seemed to be pretty well respected by everyone, overall. When he was around her they left him alone more or less, some idle chit chat here or there, but when she was off going to powder her nose or what have you, they still had a way of making him feel like he didn’t belong, but he figured that wasn’t too hard. Even if Maria dressed him and dolled him up to look like he belonged he...just didn’t, and the other sects liked to remind him of that fact.

Next was the group of middle-aged spouses who, as far as Clint could tell were the cattiest and proud of it as they were all in that stage in life where they were starting to realize they couldn’t cling to their youth and weren’t old enough to automatically gain respect. So they took it out on the lesser beings in the universe. Clint did his best to just ignore them. But it was hard when they gleefully rubbed anything and everything they could in his face in as polite a manner as they could get away with. He knew the others in his own young spouse and ‘second spouse’ group got some sharp words hidden by fake platitudes and false smiles too so he didn’t really let it bother him. It was their problem. Not his.

Even if it did suck. He luckily only had to spend a few hours a week with most of them, so he was able to just move on and enjoy his life.

Which consisted of Anthony fucking him mindless like he couldn’t get enough while he worked to better the world every day and Clint worked to try and help as much as or as little as he was able to with what he had. It wasn’t much yet, but he was still learning. He was sure he’d get better. Clint just felt like he could give more. He just didn’t know what. Or how. He knew he was able to figure out now, but he did have other things that occupied some of his time.

 

It was about six months after they were bonded when Anthony started going into rut. It wasn’t shocking really, as after bonding it was practical to consider children, but Clint had no way to make that happen. That didn’t mean he couldn’t help him through his husband’s rut. As a Beta, he was more or less suited to helping with such things, for both alpha and omega, but it wasn’t the same as having one or the other in the middle of a heat or rut. Beta were like buffers, they made it easier, but they still weren’t as good as the real thing.

Clint could be there for Anthony and provide any release possible, but it would still not be the same thing.

Anthony had taken the week he needed off from work and Clint had meals prepared in little tupperwares so they would be easy and quick to grab in a mini-fridge near the bed, plenty of water to drink, there were cooling sheets on the bed and extra pheromone lube in the side table, it was all prepared. Clint thought it was his duty to try and make sure Anthony was as comfortable as possible during his rut and he wouldn’t have to leave the bed for any reason.

Anthony clearly appreciated everything Clint had done to prepare and showed him how much. They started slow, Clint being able to actually really introduce himself to Anthony’s body and watch him as his knot got hard, which he wasn’t really used to, as his knot wasn’t usually present when they normally had sex and Anthony never really made a point of trying to get it to inflate. So seeing as Clint was the one with a sound mind, in this case, he took point he made sure to give it extra special attention, it was fun, being able to play with him like that, his hands exploring and touching and letting his lips worship every inch of skin they could reach, listening to the sounds and feeling as his muscles twitched and rippled under his ministrations. Clint had already prepared himself with the pheromone lube, it was meant to stimulate alphas, trick their bodies into thinking there was an omega there, it didn’t work as well as the initial design had hoped, but it could still help. Clint hoped it would, they were already off to a good start.

Clint lowered himself onto Anthony’s hard dick, throwing his head back at the feel of it entering him, he could feel his knot, just a small bump now, but he hoped it would inflate more, even a little to help alleviate Anthony’s need.

He moved slow at first before speeding up, getting more and more vocal as Anthony’s hands gripped his thighs, eyes half-lidded as he watched his husband bounce up and down on his dick, only the tensing of his muscles and a grunt as he shoved his dick hard into Clint’s ass showed he’d come at all. Well, it was only their first go.

They had the rest of the week to try and get it really good.

By the middle of Anthony’s rut Clint knew it wasn’t enough, not that he’d heard a word of complaint, Anthony pounded into him, pressing his face into the pillow as he held his hips, riding hard and fast, but Clint knew he wouldn’t inflate and that he’d come, but need to go again almost immediately.

Clint was exhausted, and they still had two more days of this. He did his best to keep up, but it was getting harder. He wasn’t really cut out for this, not the same way an omega was.

Anthony knew and did his best to be quick and give him time to rest and refuel, but it was hard when he was hyped up on instincts and was so intent on impregnating his bonded, which would never happen.

Clint tried to tell himself he couldn’t see the disappointment after each failed knot in Anthony’s eyes, but he knew it was there. He only hoped it wouldn’t come between them later.

Despite the hardships, they got through it, Anthony’s rut broke and he was able to pamper Clint in thanks, cleaning him in the shower and making sure he was fed well and got plenty of rest wrapped in his arms. 

It wasn’t perfect, but they would make it work, surely. It was kind of too late to back out now, so of course, they’d make it work.

 

After his rut things went back to normal, well mostly.

Anthony, of course, had to recover a little bit after a week of marathon sex, and so did Clint, so they spent a lot more time snuggling than they did having sex, but Clint really didn’t mind. He’d be all snuggled up against Anthony’s side on the couch late at night after dinner and Anthony would have his arm wrapped around his waist and his hand resting gently over his stomach to keep him close.

They were watching one of Clint’s shows, it was a family show that he thought was fun, he’d never really had a family dynamic like it growing up and he enjoyed seeing a different perspective. The alpha and the omega were kind of argue prone and the kids were all sassy and it was all just silly, but it was fun to watch. Clint could have definitely qualified as one of the sassy kids in his own childhood.

“This show is so very puerile,” Anthony said and Clint gasped dramatically.

“It is the epitome of American household values and reality!” he said, which made his husband laugh as he’d intended.

“Doesn’t make it any less puerile,” he said, “I can’t imagine anyone would want to watch a show where it seems like no one in the family gets along.”

Clint hummed, “Well...probably because it’s realistic, sure they don’t always get along but they end up coming to an understanding at the end of each episode.”

“...yes, I suppose,” he said slowly, “But even that isn’t always realistic, there are many families that don’t speak to each other for whatever reason,” he said after a moment.

“No, I guess not,” Clint agreed, “But it wouldn’t be good entertainment if everything was like that, people like happy endings. Even if they can’t have them, at least their favorite characters can.”

“Oh yes?”

“Hell yeah, it’s the best, but not everyone is lucky like that...like this,” he grinned up at him, “This is a good happy ending.”

“Oh, you think this is an ending?” Anthony asked back, “Darling, this is the beginning of the rest of your life, we have so much more to experience in this life.”

“Yeah, I guess so...I have kinda always wanted to get a dog too, but that might be asking too much after getting to bond and marry my dream alpha,” he hummed in thought.

“A dog would make it the happy ending of your dreams?” he asked laughing.

“It might, we won’t know until we get one!” he replied cheerfully, and Anthony only laughed more leaning over to kiss him.

“I guess we’ll have to see, it would be a big change...I have some other plans I’d like to come to fruition first...and then perhaps we can get a dog,” he said and Clint kissed him back, highly pleased, he hummed happily and snuggled further into his side.

If he got a dog for Christmas that would be amazing, but if not, that was okay too, he honestly already had everything he wanted.

 

Once Anthony was suitably recovered from his rut he went straight back into being an overworked CEO, he still was sure to make time for Clint, but his late nights were growing later and later, he was figuring something out, it was very important apparently, and Clint woke up alone more mornings than before, but it was okay because he could just go visit him for lunch which Anthony didn’t seem to mind. 

He was working very hard on things in his private lab as well, he seemed to be on an inventing frenzy. He’d gotten distracted by his inventions many times before, and Clint knew he liked to invent late at night, seeing as how they’d first carried out their affair, but this seemed...excessive.

It was nothing to worry about, according to Maria, who Clint had confided in, wondering if maybe Anthony wasn’t that interested in him anymore.

“Oh darling,” she said, smiling at him from her spa chair, “He adores you, I can tell you that much, he is obsessed with you, in fact. But he invents, that’s what he’s done his whole life, he and his father used to spend weeks staying up too late in their lab and then come out with some new fabulous thing.” 

“Oh, so...okay,” he hummed, “He’s just...making something?”

“Yes, it has been a few months since he last released something, though it could be a business reason for that,” she explained, “Don’t worry, he gets ideas in his head and he can’t stop until he’s finished, and when he’s successful he’s very happy, he’ll probably celebrate with you.” 

“That’s...really a relief to know, thanks,” he said, shaking his head, “This marriage thing is hard…”

Maria laughed gently, “It can be yes, but you and I have fairly important positions, we support, but we also set them straight when they need it. Anthony can get a bit carried away sometimes, he did it a lot when he was younger, he’s better now, but...I know my son, it will still happen, don’t be too scared to tell him to slow down if you think he’s wearing himself out.”

“Yeah, that seems reasonable, you think he’d be upset if I locked him in the bedroom during those times?”

“I’m sure I really don’t need to know how you do it, dear,” she replied dryly and Clint went pink a little, he forgot he was talking to his husband’s mother, she really didn’t need to know about their sex habits.

“Sorry,” he squeaked which only made her laugh but then she smiled softly at him. 

“Have you gone out at all, dear?”

“Out?”

“I mean...gone out and made any friends,” she asked, “I know the other ladies in the committees aren’t really the friendly type...but it might be good for you to find others to spend your time with. Not that I don’t enjoy our spa dates but…”

“I need friends my own age?” he offered and she hummed in agreement, “Yeah...I guess that’s a good idea...you sure you can’t just be my best friend?”

“I’m more than willing to be your best friend, but you still need other friends, you have time and energy, and you’re not nearly as committed to the charities as I am and have more free time, and you are still young yet, take the chance you have, go live a little.”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right,” he said and nodded. He probably did need friends closer to his own age.

 

He had that thought finding friends would be easy, but well. Not really. He’d thought it was a good idea, and he knew Maria had suggested it because she knew how bored he got when all he had to do was a few hours of tutoring and exercise in the day.

The only problem is that he had no idea where to start. How did people normally make friends? He had no fucking clue. He knew he could get along with people, he tended to get along with his coworkers just fine, but he didn’t have any coworkers anymore, and going to them now would probably be a bad idea, after the whole confidentiality thing and whatnot. But beyond that, he couldn’t really think of a time that he’d had people he considered his close friends, nothing more than acquaintances. Damn, he was kind of bad at being a functioning human being, wasn’t he? Where the heck did he start? 

He had no fucking clue. 

That was probably reason enough to try and make some decent friends so he’d have to try his best.

Clint was snuggled up to his husband in bed that night, Anthony was working on a tablet while Clint was reading, well trying to read he was thinking about his conversation with Maria. He let out a small sigh.

“Everything alright, darling?” Anthony asked, glancing over at him.

“Yeah,” Clint muttered, “I’m just…I dunno. Your mother thinks I should get out more.”

“Oh?” he set his tablet down on his lap and looked more closely at him, “Did she say why?”

“She thinks I need friends my own age,” he said, “But I don’t even have the first idea of where to get friends, I’ve never really been in a position to…”

His husband frowned in thought, “You don’t get along with any of the spouses in my mother’s group?”

“Well ‘get along’ is kinda baseline, I sit next to them on the couch, doesn’t mean anyone wants to talk to me, so I don’t know how to really get along in the first place.” 

“What?” the little v between his eyebrows deepened and Clint smiled softly and raised his hand to rub it away, quietly amused.

“Rich people have their own caste system inside of the caste system,” he explained and then Anthony’s face relaxed in understanding.

“Ah...yes, of course,” he let out a soft breath, “You’re right, it will be nearly impossible to be accepted by them as an outsider.” He moved a little setting his tablet aside and then wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and pulled him closer, “I apologize.”

“What? It’s not your fault,” Clint said, not resisting the snuggles in the least.

“No, but I didn’t warn you, I didn’t prepare you, I-”

“Hey,” Clint reached up and cupped his cheek, “It’s fine, I knew what I was getting into, I’m not totally oblivious to what goes on, being a security guard for rich people makes you very aware as to how they treat those they think are under them, before it’s because I was working for them, but now it’s probably because they don’t think I’m good enough for you. But sucks for them, I’m not going anywhere.”

Anthony let out a small huff of laughter, “There you go again...reminding me never to underestimate you,” he muttered then leaned down for a kiss. “I’m glad you’ll be okay...but you will tell me if they take things too far, yes?”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, “But chances are they’ll take it too far and then regret it instantly because I can only hold my tongue for so long,” he shrugged, “I will apologize in advance if I make your mother upset though.”

“Oh, she’ll survive,” he said amused, “She was a bit of an outsider when she first came here with my father, however, she came from an incredibly wealthy family in Italy, many of whom like to speculate is apart of the Mafia, but she neither confirms nor denies it. It did the job of making sure she was left alone.”

“Aaaaah your mom is a badass,” Clint laughed.

“Indeed, shame I can’t do the same for you,” he hummed looking thoughtful, Clint laughed and gently smacked his chest with the back of his hand.

“I’m fine, I can take care of myself in this, you don’t have to save me, they’ll leave me alone after they make their first mistake, it’ll be fiiiine. Dunno what I’ll do yet, but whatever it is, it’ll make them stop.”

“You are somewhat terrifying, beloved,” he drawled, eyes twinkling.

“And yet you’re snuggled up to me, living dangerously, are you?” he asked back tilting his head up for the inevitable kiss.

“Most certainly,” he replied back and kissed him hard, which of course distracted Clint from the question he’d originally meant to ask on how to make friends. Oh well, that could be saved for later, it was better to live in the moment.

Of course, it never crossed his mind to realize his husband didn’t seem to have any friends of his own either.

 

The thought of friends flew from his mind until the next time he had to meet up with the spouses again later in the week. Luckily they left him alone mostly as Maria was leading the meeting talking about one of the charity balls that was being held for whatever foundation or another, Clint knew it was helpful in some ways, but he also knew it was kind of silly. Rich people putting on fundraisers to help the less rich, sometimes the middle class, but it very rarely actually helped the poor, at least, not that he could see. So he wasn’t all that interested in paying attention. Instead, he thought about the whole friends thing again, he’d considered it and was starting to think he was just going to be stuck with fake friends, or whatever Marrisa and one of the male omegas who seemed to now be sticking himself to Clint’s side at the meetings named Emmett were to him. They weren’t openly mean to him, which he guessed good enough for now. But he was still thinking about it. 

He was so focused on what to do about his lack of friends it was affecting his language lesson later in the day, and his tutor was very sharp and could tell.

She was a beautiful Beta with green eyes, brown hair and full lips, she knew twenty different languages and was super smart and witty, her name was Natalie and Clint actually really liked her.

“What’s got you so distracted?” she asked in English after he’d messed up another French basic he’d learned weeks ago.

“Sorry, I’m just…” he made a few faces which she seemed amused by, “My mother in law says I should get some friends besides her,” he admitted, “But I don’t really know how to start.”

She looked at him for a long moment then she reached out and set her hand on his, “Does your husband not count?” She sounded careful. He offered her a bemused smile.

“Well, sure he does, but I can’t just be friends with him and his mom, god that makes me sound pathetic...sorry, I’m just...I never really made close friends in school or at work, I just had...people I knew so I’m not…” he looked away. “I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay,” she said softly, “It’s not…” she took a breath and stared at their hands, “I immigrated from Russia when I was very young, everything was very different and my parents didn’t know anyone with children so I was very alone for a long time, by the time I was older I really didn’t have friends so I made an effort to get to know people. It’s not easy, but sometimes...just asking is all it takes.”

Clint stared at her for a long moment then nodded, “Okay, okay, then...does that mean I can get to know you and we’ll be friends?”

She smiled, “I don’t see why not.”

“Awesome.” He beamed, “Quelle est ta couleur préférée?” he asked which only made her laugh. He smiled again.  He supposed it really wasn’t that hard to make friends after all. 

They made a habit of also practicing whatever language they were on while they talked, it helped Clint get better with conversations and still get to know his tutor turned friend. She was really interesting, apparently she had a penchant for languages and decided to turn it into a career, and being a tutor for the super-rich and famous came with a pretty hefty paycheck, so they went out sometimes, to get coffee or shop a little after lessons, it just made Clint feel like he really had made a friend. Or at least, was on his way to making one.

He was glad things always seemed to work out, but he was sure something was bound to go wrong eventually, at least this way he knew he’d have plenty of back up if it did.

 

“I think we should try for a baby.”

Clint blinked up at his husband then arched an eyebrow, “And you had a uterus lying around you were going to grow one in, did you?” he asked in a drawl and Anthony huffed a laugh, walking over to where Clint was sitting in a large squishy chair curled around a StarkPad reading in the library, the irony was not lost on him. Anthony stopped close enough Clint could wiggle his toes against his knees, Anthony stood over him, looking expectant.

“No...but you do,” he said softly smiling at Clint, whose face must have showed a mixture of shock and doubt at the words, maybe a bit of ‘my husband is a mad scientist and it freaks me out sometimes’ for good measure, “I don’t think you realize it or even know, but you’re actually capable of carrying a child to term and giving birth.”

“What? Noooo, I don’t, I’m a Beta,” he insisted his voice edging on the ‘pretty sure you’re nuts’ tone he’d used several times before, but usually only when it involved things like time travel or dimension jumping, for when Anthony was feeling particularly scientifically manic on movie nights, or when Clint was telling him about a book plot and he got a mad idea and needed to be brought back to earth.

Luckily Clint was usually able to talk him out of building the really weird things, like flux capacitors or TARDIS’ or lightsabers, okay maybe that last one he’d encouraged, but still some things were best left to fantasy.

Anthony’s hand came to cup his face, his thumb caressing his cheek, his smile gentle, but his eyes alight with excitement, like he’d solved a problem and was finally able to finish one of his inventions.

“Yes...but you are a special Beta, a  _ Carrier Beta _ ,” he said in an excited woosh like it was a big dramatic reveal. 

“A...Carrier Beta?” Clint repeated doubtfully, wondering if Anthony was pulling his leg, but he doubted it, he wasn’t one for pranks.

“Yes. Long ago when the Omega of the clan was expected to take a more leadership role and be on the front lines beside her alpha a Carrier Beta was recruited, they were tested thoroughly, to find the strongest one and then when they were chosen they would be transferred the already conceived fetus and carry it to term and then give birth in safety, the only problem, of course, is they could not carry their own children.”

“I...don’t want to carry someone else’s baby…” Clint said slowly with a frown. The story did sound vaguely familiar, then he remembered they’d also been referred to as Nursemaid Beta and it was a story told to young beta to remind them they once were important but now, not so much. He really didn’t know if it had been meant as a comfort or a scolding back then, now he figured his husband was using it as persuasion, but he shook his head, “How can you know I’m a Carrier Beta? I thought it wasn’t a thing anymore? Like we evolved away from it or something?”

“No, god no, I wouldn’t allow that, I’ve only told you this now because I found a way so you can carry  _ our _ baby,” he said softly but with so much excitement it made Clint happy by default. He laughed at the second part, “Oh no, it takes millennia to evolve in such a way, most Beta never realize they are one these days as an alpha and omega usually choose one together and are able to scent them, but that’s not something most people think of these days. I simply found out during my rut, I’ve been with enough Beta during my rut to know the difference. But...now knowing that you are one gets us one step closer to having our own children.”

“I...really?” he asked, blinking in shock. He’d never  _ really _ considered having kids, even after Anthony had married and bonded him, but now it opened a whole new avenue for anxiety, and, he supposed, tentative wonder.

“Yes,” Anthony laughed, “Now...it won’t be easy and the surgery is rather...invasive, but with my expertise help and solution, we  _ can _ . It will be so wonderful...I can’t wait to see you full of my child, bursting with life,” he murmured, “Glowing, radiant, bringing life into the world...I honestly can’t contain myself.”

He was so happy, yet Clint was hesitant, “Wait, a...surgery?” he asked, but god the way Anthony was talking about it, Clint didn’t want to chicken out, he could feel it in his heart how much Anthony wanted this, and while Clint was still unsure he didn’t want to back out entirely because of a silly surgery. He didn't want to be a disappointment after everything they’d been through.

“Yes, darling, but it will be fine, the best surgeons are willing to do it,” he said smiling brightly like that shouldn’t be an issue at all, “You’ll be asleep for the whole thing, won’t remember a thing, a few months of recovery and adjustment to make sure you’re okay and then...we can start a family.”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, the sudden idea of having children of their own made him feel anxious, but also excited and full of wonder, it made the heavy feeling in his gut a little easier to ignore thinking about the babies instead of the real issue at hand. It was easier to think of hypothetical babies instead of how they’d get there. 

What would they look like? Who would they take after? Would they be geniuses like Anthony? But on the other hand, was being pregnant really going to be as awful as the other spouse's insisted it was? He really hoped not. He didn’t think he’d be very good at being pregnant. Uhg, the thought was actually kind of terrifying.

“Wonderful,” Anthony said and kissed his forehead, then he turned and left. Leaving Clint feeling a bit breathless and also lost and scared, but he pushed it aside. They were going to take steps to start a family together, that was something to be excited for...he shouldn’t feel like this. So very  _ unsure _ . The feeling sat heavy in his gut. He decided to just push the feelings aside, ignore them and hope they went away, this was supposed to be a good thing, right? And Anthony was so happy, that smile and the hop in his step, Clint didn’t want to spoil that. He was probably just being weird. He wasn’t used to all this, so he just had to act like he was.

 

Clint would be lying if he said it all didn’t make him unbearably nervous, and anxious. The thought of having a baby didn’t scare him, he actually kind of liked that, making a baby with Anthony, that seemed nice, but he wasn’t sure how it was all going to work. He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how to ask, to see what Anthony had planned, his husband’s mind was so far beyond his it was likely not something he’d really understand.

But still, it might make him feel better if he at least knew something.

He made his way down to his husband’s lab that day to ask to at the very least explain how it all would happen because it was something that was bothering him and the sooner he could ask and know the better.

He sidled up to his husband and peeked at what he was working on, it had a lot of tiny parts and wires and such, it looked very sciencey.

“Whatchya making?” he asked, setting his chin on Anthony’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around one of his shoulders so his hands were still free.

“Nanobots that are meant to repair things that most humans can’t reach inside of the body,” he explained, “The auto shut off mechanism is giving me some trouble, but I’ve taken some inspiration from another one of my projects.”

“Sounds fancy,” he said, watching him for a moment fixing wires and placing in plates, his hands practiced and experienced knowing exactly what they were doing, it was reassuring, but Clint was still feeling a bit...nervous.

Anthony finished up what he was doing then pulled Clint around to slide him onto his lap, “Something on your mind, my love?”

“That easy to read, huh?” he asked and Anthony smirked, amused.

“You weren’t trying too hard to hide it,” he said, “What is it, are you having second thoughts?”

“About us? Ha, no, but I’m just...not one hundred percent convinced about the whole ‘you can carry babies’ thing?”

“What do you need convincing about?” he looked genuinely confused.

“Well...it just. It’s a big change for me, on a very personal level I want to know what would happen to me. You said it was invasive and I don’t know...if I can actually deal with it because I don’t know what it is,” he said, frowning in thought, “I just...I don’t even know what it all means? I don’t know how it...works.”

Anthony looked at him seriously, “You’re...asking for the details? Like, the schematics?”

“...yeah, I guess so, I barely even know what being a Carrier Beta means, let alone what all the rest would be and how I’d change from that,” Clint shrugged.

Anthony sighed and shook his head at himself, “Damn me, I was too caught up in it all, of course, you’d want to know. I should have told you to start with, I’m sorry, my darling.” He kissed the side of Clint’s head as he reached forward and flicked his fingers making a screen appear.

On the screen popped up several things. A picture of a, presumably, Carrier Beta’s reproductive system, a Male Omega’s reproductive system and a whole bunch of other files Clint couldn’t even start to make sense of.

“To begin,” Anthony said, maneuvering Clint more firmly on his lap so he could see better, “Now, it’s invasive in the sense that it is a bigger change than you might think, but the actual surgery will be easy, especially with what I’ve done to help modernize it.”

“Okaaaay,” Clint said, hoping his tone prompted more.

“It will start with hormone therapy, so your body can handle new functions and then-”

“Wait-what? Hormone therapy, you mean...like...shots of estrogen?” he asked, he’d not slept through biology in school thank you, but he still wasn’t all that caught up on medical stuff, was that something people could do?

“Yes, it will make it go much smoother,” Anthony said as if it was obvious.

“You didn’t include that in your first explanation,” Clint reminded him, turning to arch an eyebrow at him. Anthony paused for a moment, thinking.

“...Ah, no I did not, I apologize,” he said frowning to himself, “Is...that going to be a problem?” He sounded, probably for the first time Clint had ever heard, nervous. Clint thought about it, really thought about it. Would it be a problem? 

“Well...I don’t know...just...tell me the rest, that way I know everything and can actually think about it,” he said after a moment because as unsure as he was about it, he wasn’t against it.

“I can do that,” Anthony said, his voice barely giving away his relief, he pulled up the charts and pictures, “This is a Male Beta,” he pointed to a picture that had a basic reproductive system, a penis with no knot and testicles. “This is a Male Omega,” he then pointed at another picture that showed a slightly more advanced system, a penis with no knot, a set of testicles that were located inside of the body, an anus that had an extra entrance that allowed for childbirth, and of course a uterus, “And this is a Carrier Beta, which can only be male,” he said, “As female Beta can only carry their own children, they are, in a way the opposite to Male Carriers, I think it was common that after a Male Carrier carried out his duty for the dominant couple he was able to host a hunt to find a female beta to mate with,” Anthony said, “This was long ago, of course when mating and carrying were much more important to our species, now, I believe humans have evolved past that and only mate and conceive out of love.”

Clint glanced at the picture to kiss his husband’s cheek, “You’re a big romantic, I should have known,” he cooed, then looked back at the picture of the reproductive system he had. He could see why it was hard to tell the difference between a regular Beta and a Carrier seeing as their external reproductive characteristics were the same, it was inside that was different. 

There was a smaller uterus there than in omega, but it wasn’t attached to the testicles, it was simply there attached to a secondary opening in the anus, like in Male Omega, which Clint knew only opened when an Omega was in heat or turned on allowing the alpha entrance- however it did not prevent pregnancy caused by encounters with no consent, as so many politicians liked to believe which was absolutely awful and Clint could actually get pretty heated about that fact- but he was focusing on him at the moment. He never knew he had a secondary opening, in fact, he wasn’t entirely sure how Anthony had figured it out. 

“How did you figure out I had a secondary opening? And why did you ask just now?” he asked and Anthony hummed.

“Despite how long we had been having sex, you’d never carried me through a rut until we were married, and it was because of my Rut that I was able to tell,” he said, “Your body was responding to my rut and made the area where your secondary opening more easy to lead to, however it wouldn’t open without the pheromones of an omega in heat as well,” Anthony explained, “Carrier Beta evolved during a time in our history when it was extremely dangerous for omega to have children, and slowly the population was dying out...but really it’s carrier Beta who saved us, they managed to bring in a new generation of humans after a few decades bringing the population back up to reasonable numbers, ” he mused, “I did a lot of research about it you know, after I found out about them, I wanted to make sure I was right whenever I encountered one.”

“Aaah.” Clint hummed and looked back at the pictures, it was odd, finding out he had body parts he never knew about before, but then again, he’d only ever gotten x-rays on his arm and leg after he’d broken them a long time ago on separate occasions, and it wasn’t like people looked into Carrier Beta anymore, so how would he have known? He had only been with one other Alpha in Rut besides Anthony, and he didn’t think Omega could tell like an alpha could. 

“So...how would it happen? How could we have babies?” He asked and Anthony pulled the picture of the male carrier to the front.

“It would be a simple incision here,” he pointed at the point right above the testicles, “And an artificial attachment of a new type of tissue that would connect your uterus to your testicles which, after the hormone treatment will be more like the ovaries a male omega carries,” he explained, “The hormones will also prompt the growth of slick glands and possibly other more omega like characteristics which we’ll look out for and make sure are right in the months preceding and then a finishing touch of making sure it’s cohesive with some of my own medical discoveries, to make sure it all sticks with no side effects.”

He said it simply and surely which was actually very reassuring to Clint, “It doesn’t sound quite as daunting when you explain it like that,” he said and then playfully smacked his husband in the arm, “You should have started with this!”

“Aaaaah, you may have a point,” he said smiling softly, “I’m sorry, I became very overzealous at the thought once I’d finished my research and just couldn’t help myself. Will you forgive me?”

Clint huffed playfully, but wrapped his arms around his husband, and hugged him, “Yeah,” he said easily, “Just...you know give me a couple of days to let me think about it, roll it around in my head, it’s...a lot of little things that still equal a big change for me, something I’d need to...you know...deal with for the rest of my life.”

Anthony nodded seriously, “Of course, yes...take as long as you need, there is no rush.”

Clint smiled at him and kissed him gently, pleased that this had gone so well, but he could still see a bit of apprehension in his husband’s eyes. He wanted this badly, but Clint knew he wouldn’t push him now that they’d talked about it. 

He had some thinking to do because really it was quite a bit to handle, but possibly, something he  _ could _ handle.

All explained out, it wasn’t that scary. Only a little, but he was still more comfortable with the thought now, and that was what mattered.

 

Anthony seemed to have finished his project as he was back to watching trashy TV with him at night before bed, Clint snuggled up against his side pulling Anthony’s arm onto his lap so he could play with his fingers as he watched, tonight it wasn’t too bad, it was a baking show that Clint thought was fun and Anthony didn’t have anything bad to say about it, probably because he wasn’t that interested in baking, and knew Clint was.

Clint entangled their fingers together absentmindedly watching their fingers during a commercial when he moved his head along Anthony’s arm to look at him.

“Did you always want kids?” he asked and Anthony looked down at him a querying eyebrow raised.

“Why do you ask?” he asked back and Clint shrugged.

“You just seem very set on the idea, is all,” he said and Anthony hummed, he looked back at the screen which ironically was on a commercial about diapers.

“No,” he said finally, “I never wanted children, even when I was small.”

Clint was surprised at that, it was ingrained in most alphas to want children, to carry on the line, all that instinct stuff he wasn’t sure he really understood but knew was a thing.

“Why not?” he asked and Anthony hummed.

“For many reasons,” he said, “There was, of course, a war going on when I was young, and the media was inundated with terrible visions of the consequences. It was a war that my father was helping to promote in the form of selling weapons to the military. We were made even richer from it, and it was expected that I would take over the same duty. Humans are always at war, we could pass the tradition of promoting wars for generations. I didn’t want to, and couldn’t think of wanting to do that to anyone else either, least of all my own child.”

Clint tried to think about what war that could possibly be and then remembered, Anthony was two decades older than him, he was talking about the Vietnam War, “Right,” he nodded, “That would make sense.”

“Yes,” he said, “And...there was someone I knew growing up who...adored children, but because of senseless violence could not have any of her own,” he said his eyes were glassy then as he thought of whoever that was, “It didn’t really seem fair. Someone like  _ me _ was expected to have them for less than good reasons, and she who would love them unconditionally couldn’t have them. It was a decision made in silly solidarity, I think, but as I grew older and had to actually take it into consideration, I simply realized I just didn’t want them, even after I’d fixed the company, made it for the better, brought it into the future, my legacy would be the changes I brought to the world, my footprint the very future I could help build, I didn’t see  _ my _ future filled with children...not until I met you.”

“What?” Clint blinked, “Really?” 

“Yes,” He smiled softly at Clint then, “When we were getting closer and more serious, in our unconventional way, I...actually could imagine a future where I wasn’t alone, where I went to bed and woke up together and did it every day for the rest of my life, to make a life together, to make the world better together, and even possibly… someday bring children into the world together, I was thinking perhaps we’d get a surrogate, or even adopt, just so I could share that with you...it wasn’t a thought I’d ever had before and it was a bit worrisome, I thought it may have been spur of the moment one of those nights where we’d exhausted each other and my mind was just too restless to sleep and came up with another mad plan as I stared at you in my arms, but no, it’s been there for a long time, and finally, after my rut the idea that we could maybe have them ourselves, that  _ you _ could carry them...my mind wouldn’t stop until I figured out how to make it happen. And in doing so, forgot to let you know that’s what I was planning.”

Clint laughed at that, his whole body felt warm at the admission, and he was so full of affection for his husband who so rarely put his feelings into words and yet had said something so endearing. He scootched closer to he could bump his nose against Anthony’s, “ _ Yeah _ you did, you get stuck in that big brain of yours and forget to tell me important stuff. For being a multi-doctor you sure are a bit of a dumbass sometimes.”

“You say the sweetest things,” he deadpanned and Clint grinned pecking his lips. Then snuggled up against him again, Anthony wrapped his arm around him firmly, keeping him close.

“I know,” he hummed happily snuggled up against his husband, glad they’d had this talk. He pulled his hand up to his lips to kiss it then went back to watching his baking show, which had apparently ended while they’d been talking, but that was okay, Clint had some more things to add to his thinking pile.

But he was glad, he felt much better about it all, funny how a little communication could make a huge difference. He’d have to remember that for later.

 

“Let’s do it,” Clint said a day later as Anthony walked into the penthouse from the elevator. He cocked his head to the side as he made his way in, taking his suit jacket off.

“I believe we ‘did it’ this morning, and at lunch,” he replied dryly, Clint rolled his eyes.

“I meant the baby thing, the...making me a viable babymaker...let’s do it,” he said and Anthony froze for a second then his lips turned up.

“Yes?” he asked and Clint smiled, nodding, Anthony’s lips turned up further and he swooped in towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around his mate and kissing his head and then pulling his face up for more kisses Clint was more than happy to provide.

“I’m glad you’re so happy about it,” Clint mused, “Because you’re the one who gets to deal with all of my complaining and bitching and whining.”

Anthony laughed outright then and kissed him, “Oh, it will be more than worth it. We’re going to be parents someday.”

“Yeah...yeah, I guess we are,” Clint laughed feeling a bit of a rush at the thought, it was going to happen, and he knew Anthony was going to make it as good as possible. 

He had really thought about it, now that he knew the details, knowing it wasn’t some huge change, knowing how it would work and being reassured by Anthony, Clint decided he really did want to go for it. It was a big step, even if the whole process was a whole bunch of smaller steps, he thought maybe it would be a great step forward.

Either way, it was going to be a bit of an adventure going forward.


End file.
